


Королевство кривых зеркал

by Arissu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, M/M, OOC, R, Underage - Freeform, Слэш (яой), Юмор, ангст, мужская беременность, нецензурная лексика, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arissu/pseuds/Arissu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тебе, как всегда, не повезло: ты оказался не в том месте, не в то время и услышал разговор, предназначенный не для твоих ушей. Хотя… Может, это как раз таки твоя удача? Ведь зеркала наконец-то перестали кривить тебе рожи, позволив увидать истинные лица.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ЧАСТЬ 1. «КЛЯНУСЬ…»

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение 1: Разговора Гарри и Дамблдора после боя в Министерстве не было.  
> Предупреждение 2: Штампы, штампы, штампы из Бесилки.  
> Предупреждение 3: Au, OOC и все прочее, что не написала тетя Ро  
> Предупреждение 4: Дамбигад, Уизлигады, маты, умный, крутой Гарри-няшка, куча денег и цистерна розовых слюней.
> 
> Фанфик написан на Фест Слизеринского Форума ко Дню Слешера, тема: «Торжественно клянусь, что замышляю только шалость» 
> 
> Бета: buttonly

Гарри Поттер, Мальчик-Который-Выжил, снова нарушал правила. Отбой в Хогвартсе прозвучал уже три часа назад. Нет, дело не в том, что этот мальчик был хулиганом и злостным нарушителем всех правил и уложений (ну, может, совсем немного). Просто сейчас ему было настолько плохо и больно, что ни о каком сне и речи не шло. Всего три дня назад на его глазах и по его же вине умер человек, которого Гарри обожал со всем пылом своего юного сердца и которого считал практически вторым отцом. Если бы он переборол свою гордыню и пошел к Снейпу… Если бы он занимался окклюменцией, как следует… Если бы он не пошел в ловушку Волдеморта сам и не потащил за собой тех, кто доверился ему… Если бы…

Однако вышло так, как вышло. Да, волшебники умеют поворачивать время вспять… Нет! Теперь уже не умеют: Гарри и его друзья разрушили не только зал Пророчеств, защищаясь от Пожирателей Смерти, они разрушили и все хроновороты. Все, все оказалось зря. Пророчество, ради которого Волдеморт заманил его в Министерство, разбилось, так что они его даже не услышали. Сириус умер. Некоторые из его друзей оказались ранены. И ради чего все? Одно хорошо – дурак-Министр больше не сможет отрицать возрождение красноглазой ящерицы!  
За всеми этими горестными думами Гарри даже не заметил, как забрел в заброшенную часть замка. Все освещение здесь составлял лунный свет, падающий из окон. Многие двери были затянуты сизым кружевом паутины. И тем страннее было услышать в этой мечте любителей ужастиков человеческую речь, раздающуюся за одной из дверей. 

Это было настолько странно и необычно, что Гарри даже забыл о своей скорби. Наверняка это какой-нибудь слизеринец, замышляющий очередную гадость!  
Охваченный азартом, Гарри как можно тише подошел к той двери, за которой звучал голос. Только теперь он понял, что все это время разговаривал только один человек, но разговаривал так, будто вел осмысленный разговор.

Уже потянувшись открыть дверь, Поттер едва не сплюнул: если за дверью слизеринец (а кто еще будет шарахаться в такое время по такому месту?!), то на двери наверняка висит куча Охранных и Сигнальных чар, в которые он только что едва не влетел, как муха в паутину.  
Быстрая проверка выявила его правоту. Хотя была и странность: уровень чар не превышал школьную программу, а ведь слизеринцы, что бы про них ни говорили, куда более сведущи в магии, чем остальные. Снова протянув руку к двери, Гарри едва не застонал: определенно, с его головой что-то не то! Ну, выявил он эти чары, и что? Мимо них еще незаметно пройти надо, а потом еще сделать так, чтобы его не засекли в процессе подслушивания и подглядывания!  
Раздраженно фыркнув, парень методично наложил на себя сначала чары, которые бы позволили ему беспрепятственно пройти внутрь; затем последовали чары, которые бы не позволили ему себя выдать каким-нибудь звуком или запахом; тщательно проверил, чтобы из-под мантии ничего не высовывалось, и наконец-то начал по миллиметру открывать такую заманчивую дверь.

* * *

Стоило ему только на пару сантиметров приоткрыть дверь, как невнятный бубнеж превратился в полный гнева голос Джинни, сестры его лучшего друга и девушки, вот уже несколько раз появившейся в крайне смущающих его снах. 

\- … не подумаю!!! Хоть десять раз Герой, но я же вижу, какой он на самом деле! И я собираюсь от души насладиться жизнью прежде, чем стану примерной женушкой этого очкастого шрамоголового придурка!  
«Очкастый шрамоголовый придурок? Но так же МЕНЯ Малфой называет…» - в какой-то растерянности подумал Гарри. Уже не колеблясь, он быстро открыл дверь так, чтобы в нее можно было пройти, и почти пробежал в дальний конец класса, где за горой сломанных ненужных парт прятались источник света и обладательница голоса. 

Его взгляду открылась классическая картина «Ведьма, готовящая свое ведьминское варево». На полу, по-турецки скрестив ноги, сидела Джинни. Только какая-то незнакомая ему. У ЕГО Джинни были ласковые карие глаза, добрая, застенчивая улыбка и сострадательная душа. А еще у нее были роскошные рыжие волосы, мимолетное прикосновение которых заставляло его дрожать и чувствовать в животе чуть пониже пупка сосущий холодок. 

А ЭТА? У этой Джинни были взлохмаченные космы, прищуренные глаза и злобно поджатые губы. Нет, это точно не могла быть Джинни, уверенно кивнул Поттер сам себе. Наверняка это кто-то под Оборотным зельем, и надо только чуть-чуть подождать, чтобы увидеть – кто. Подойдя к стене рядом, совершенно успокоившийся Гарри удобно устроился на выбранном месте и смог увидеть всю картину.  
Как мы уже сказали, мисс Уизли сидела по-турецки на полу. Перед ней на небольшом огне стоял на треножнике маленький котел, в котором что-то булькало, а вокруг самой девушки лежали еще несколько ингредиентов.  
Загадка второго голоса также решилась очень быстро: напротив Джинни было закреплено точно такое же двустороннее зеркало, какое дал ему Сириус. 

\- Ты, дрянная девчонка! – в зеркале отобразилось лицо миссис Уизли. - Мы столько сил положили на это, а ты все хочешь разрушить?!  
\- Да почему разрушить?! Он настолько глуп и слеп, что ничего не видит даже у себя под носом!  
\- Джинни, детка… Попробуй понять своим куцым умишком: он – Герой всей Англии. Будущий лорд Поттер, а после смерти этого блохастого придурка – уже лорд Блэк. Думаешь, будет мало тех, кто этого не сообразит, или уже не сообразил? И, по-твоему, никто не захочет прибрать его к рукам? Тебе всего-то и нужно, что немного потерпеть и побыть той, кого он видит. Пойми, он – сирота, не знающий, что такое семья. Мы с твоим отцом дали ему то, о чем он так мечтал, теперь наступила твоя очередь. Рон уже несколько раз ошибся, за что наказан – ему урезали содержание.  
\- Но я…  
\- Джиневра Уизли! Не заставляй меня думать, что ты не моя дочь! Сваришь это зелье, избавишься от нагулянного ублюдка, и чтобы больше ни с кем ни-ни! Мне не нужны проблемы! Будешь той милой, ласковой Джинни, которую все это время видел перед собой Поттер. И желательно, чтобы к концу следующего года вы не просто были помолвлены, а ты ждала от него ребенка.  
\- Но, мама! Мне же едва шестнадцать будет!  
\- Сейчас тебе даже пятнадцати нет, а ты уже беременна неизвестно от кого! Ничего, потерпишь. Ради денег Поттеров и не такое можно вынести.  
\- Поттеров? А почему не Блэков? Он же уже может ими пользоваться?  
\- Почему, почему… За все надо платить, и за такой выгодный брак тоже. Деньги Блэков Дамблдор забирает себе, и кое-что из фамильных артефактов Поттеров после вашего брака тоже. Но и того, что останется, с лихвой хватит на нас всех. Недаром же Поттеры и Блэки входили в пятерку богатейших семейств Англии.  
\- А с чего это директор забирает себе все состояние Блэков?  
\- Прекрати жадничать, дура! Ты что думаешь, что это так легко? Скажи спасибо, что директор выбрал нас, а не ту же Грейнджер! Сыпь быстрее черную руту! Я что, вместо тебя должна еще и абортивное зелье варить? И вообще, как ты так умудрилась? Я же тебя учила Предохраняющим Чарам?  
\- Да так… - дернула плечиком девушка, сосредоточенно добавляя следующий ингредиент. – Он был таким горячим, сильным, что я просто забыла. Подожди, а как директор собирается забрать себе деньги Блэков? Гарри, конечно, идиот, но не настолько же!  
\- А то ты не знаешь, как. Наплетет ему опять чего-нибудь, а тот и поверит. И вообще, мой тебе материнский совет – поторопись. Поттер не полукровка, как постарался вбить ему в голову Дамблдор. Лили была волшебницей, так что он чистокровный маг. А ты сама знаешь, что сильные чистокровные маги семьи создают обычно с мужчинами.  
\- Так ведь его недаром магглы воспитывали! Гарри едва не плевался, когда как-то увидел такую парочку. Он вряд ли…  
\- Джинни… Кем бы вы все не считали Гарри, но он маг. Очень сильный маг. И его просто может потянуть к тому же Малфою. А эти твари слишком хитры, чтобы упускать такой шанс. Они вцепятся в него так, что нам тогда даже директор помочь не сможет. К тому же, он настолько удачлив, что Дамблдор даже как-то сказал: «Такое впечатление, что Эванс его сорок дней в Феликс Фелицис купала, до такой степени он везуч». Так что, вполне вероятно, что Гарри не только выйдет на бой с Тем-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, но и выиграет.  
\- Даже так? Тогда почему не Азкабан?  
\- Совсем с ума сошла?! Чтобы недовольные потом его знаменем сопротивления сделали? Нет, просто шальная Авада от руки какого-нибудь выжившего Пожирателя, и все. Ты – богатая, убивающаяся горем вдова, а сам Поттер – Герой, погибший за правое дело. Так что потерпи со своими загулами, и как можно быстрей влюби в себя Гарри.  
\- Да я пытаюсь! Пытаюсь! Но он же идиот! Я к нему и с лаской, и уже чуть ли не откровенно себя предлагала, а он только ресницами хлопает и заикается! И все твои зелья не помогают.  
\- Да, это проблема. Но ничего, как раз к его Дню рождения Дамблдор обещал подкинуть одно зелье. Конечно, оно темное, но должно будет перебить яд василиска и слезы феникса.  
\- А разве это возможно? – усомнилась девушка, добавляя последний компонент, и начиная сосредоточенно помешивать зелье.  
\- Поттер сейчас в таком состоянии, что глотает прописанные ему зелья, даже не разбираясь, что именно он пьет. Так что вместе с ними ему дают и несколько тех, которые должны ослабить полученный им иммунитет. Так что, дочь, если ты проебешь этот шанс, мы с отцом просто от тебя отречемся. Ты меня хорошо поняла? – и зеркало опустело.

\- Проебешь… А сама что в свое время сделала? – со злобой пробормотала Джинни на последнюю угрозу. – Думаешь, я не знаю, что ты и сама подолом только так махала, когда здесь училась?  
Видимо, зелье было уже готово, так как девушка аккуратно перелила его в склянку, а затем уничтожила все следы своего пребывания в помещении. Когда она выходила из заброшенного класса, ничто не говорило о том, что здесь кто-то был всего минуту назад. Тихо, без единого скрипа захлопнулась дверь.

* * *

Тяжело привалившись к стене, Гарри, не моргая, смотрел перед собой. Все, чего ему сейчас хотелось – это умереть. Где-то до середины разговора в нем еще жила иррациональная надежда на то, что все это – лишь бред его воспаленного мозга. Но потом сопротивляться стало совсем невозможно, и ему пришлось признать правду: это действительно были его Джинни и миссис Уизли, которую он в глубине души считал своей второй матерью. И их предательство… Это было больно.

Сумев подняться на подкашивающиеся ноги только со второй попытки, он медленно побрел в сторону своей гостиной, ни на секунду не задумавшись о риске быть пойманным миссис Норрис, кошкой школьного завхоза Филча, или профессором Снейпом, который с превеликим удовольствием снимет с их факультета баллы и назначит ему отработки, не вникая в обстоятельства. 

Только когда он рухнул на свою постель, до его сознания дошел весь ужас подслушанного разговора. Нет семьи, где его считают еще одним сыном и братом. Нет доброго дедушки, который поможет ему всегда и во всем. Есть только алчные притворщики и человек, который в своем лицемерии намного хуже Волдеморта. И все, чего ему захотелось сейчас – это умереть. Поэтому, когда он почувствовал, что падает в черную бездну, он не стал сопротивляться, и даже с какой-то радостью позволил тьме накрыть себя своим крылом.

* * *

Утром за завтраком Гермиона ужаснулась, увидев землистое лицо своего друга, черные мешки под глазами и застывшую пустоту в глазах. Она не поленилась потащить Поттера в Больничное крыло, где тому прописали Успокаивающее зелье. Что еще могла сделать мадам Помфри? Она знала, что мальчик потерял человека, которого так сильно любил, но о подслушанном разговоре даже не догадывалась. Поэтому она искренне считала, что Гарри надо просто дать время, чтобы принять смерть Блэка и смириться с ней.

Если бы не Гермиона, то Гарри так и продолжал бы сидеть там, где усадили. Но, при всей любви к Гарри, она даже не представляла себе, как можно пропускать занятия. Будучи уже осведомленными о случившемся, учителя старались не напоминать Гарри о его потере. Но, что самое удивительное – промолчал даже Снейп! Он всего лишь окинул Поттера нечитаемым взглядом и просто велел сесть на свое место, не придравшись, по своему обыкновению, к какому-нибудь пустяку.

А вечером, когда парень сидел и вяло размазывал по тарелке еду, даже не пытаясь изобразить аппетит, возле него появился домовой эльф и передал письмо-приглашение с паролем к директору сразу после ужина. Безразлично посмотрев на ушастое создание, Гарри отвернулся и продолжил свое занятие. Только быстрое согласие Гермионы спасло гриффиндорский стол от зрелища истерики домовика. 

\- Сэр, я привела Гарри. Вы не могли бы поговорить с ним или сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы вывести его из этого состояния? – в кабинет директора Поттера привела его самоназначенная нянька, и теперь умоляюще смотрела на того, кто казался ей самым мудрым и всесильным.  
\- Да, спасибо, мисс Грейнджер. Я поговорю с Гарри и, надеюсь, сумею объяснить ему, что он ни в чем не виноват. Это было просто крайне неудачное стечение обстоятельств. А теперь вы можете идти.  
\- Мне не надо его подождать?  
\- Нет-нет, можете идти.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Оставшись наедине с Гарри, директор какое-то время ждал хоть какой-то реакции, но Поттер как сидел, тупо уставившись в стену за плечом директора, так и продолжал сидеть, не нарушая повисшую тишину ничем, кроме размеренного дыхания.

\- Кхм… Ладно, мальчик мой, я понимаю, что ты зол и обижен на меня. Но пойми: человек не может быть идеальным! Я старался сделать, как лучше, для вас обоих, но ошибся. И теперь эта ошибка будет до самой моей смерти преследовать меня. Мне не стоило доверять вести уроки Северусу. Я знал, что он до сих пор зол на твоих отца и крестного, но думал, что эти уроки хоть немного сблизят вас, позволят ему узнать получше того, кто является сыном не только Джеймса, но и его подруги детства. Увы, я был неправ. Хоть он и хороший человек, которому я всецело доверяю, но Северус не смог преодолеть детские обиды. А Сириус… - директор сожалеюще развел руками, печально глядя на парня, - я так старался оградить его от угрозы, которую представлял для него магический мир, что забыл, насколько свободолюбивая натура у него была. Это целиком и полностью моя вина, Гарри. Если бы я был в школе, когда тебе потребовалась помощь, то тебе бы не пришлось самому идти в Министерство вместе с твоими друзьями, и тогда никто не был бы ранен, а Сириус был бы жив. Я приму твой гнев, только не молчи, мальчик мой. Кричи, ругайся, можешь разбить пару вещиц, но не держи свои печаль и горе в себе.

Дамблдор выжидающе смотрел на сгорбившегося в кресле напротив парня, и не видел никакой реакции на свои слова. Ничего. Вообще ничего. Все тоже равнодушное выражение лица и пустой взгляд. Применив легиллеменцию, директор увидел только густой туман, в котором изредка всплывали отрывки прослушанных за эти дни лекций, лица Сириуса, Рона, Гермионы, Джинни и его самого. Но эти образы не сопровождались никакими эмоциями или мыслями. Разочарованно вздохнув, старый маг покинул сознание сидящего перед ним подростка. Судя по всему, шок от потери был куда глубже, чем он рассчитывал, и теперь планы придется немного подкорректировать. Хотя… Наверное, так даже лучше – не будет излишнего любопытства, и слишком наивных вопросов, на которые бывает так трудно дать ответ. 

\- Гарри, Гарри… Ты не хочешь мне отвечать… Что ж, я понимаю. Надеюсь, что к началу следующего учебного года ты сумеешь оправиться, и снова начнешь видеть яркие краски жизни, а не только ту ночь, что сейчас царит в твоей душе. Ты можешь идти, больше, чем уверен, что мисс Грейнджер сейчас ждет тебя перед кабинетом. Тебе повезло с друзьями, Гарри.  
Видимо, короткие приказы Поттер пока еще воспринимал, так как без малейших возражений встал и, не прощаясь, покинул кабинет.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Остаток учебного года Гарри провел все в том же тумане безразличия. Он молчал, почти не ел, не реагировал ни на дружеское участие, ни на злобствования слизеринцев. С.О.В.ы прошли для него в том же тумане. 

Гарри молчал всю дорогу до Лондона. Молчал, когда Грозный Глаз Грюм угрожал его родственникам и велел им обращаться с Гарри как подобает, при этом совершенно случайно сообщив Дурслям о смерти его крестного. Кингсли Шеклболт не вмешивался в эту речь, а просто стоял рядом, одним своим видом излучая силу и мощь закона. Нимфадора Тонкс, нечаянно отдавив ногу Вернону Дурслю, крепко обняла Поттера, и шепотом, который слышало, наверное, полвокзала, пообещала, что они заберут его как можно быстрее. Ну, или очень постараются забрать.

Уже в машине, когда они подъезжали к дому и дядя Вернон ругался на «ненормальных уродов», Гарри в первый раз со времени боя в Министерстве выказал хоть какие-то чувства. Лучше бы он этого не делал: тихие смешки, которыми он начал давиться еще на полдороге к дому, постепенно переросли сначала в смех, а потом и в громкий хохот, едва ли не насмерть перепугавший дядю. Бросив машину на подъездной дорожке, Вернон ринулся в дом, призывая Петунью и громко жалуясь, что «этот ненормальный» окончательно сошел с ума. 

Выскочив на такой призыв, Петуния Дурсль продемонстрировала удивительное хладнокровие: она вернулась в дом, быстро кинула в стакан воды три таблетки транквилизатора, которым иногда пользовалась во время проживания Поттера в ее доме, и вернулась к машине.

\- … жаль! Ему жаль, и я ни в чем не виноват! И ему жаль, что я ни в чем не виноват! – давясь смехом пополам со слезами, сообщил ей племянник.  
\- Я еще Лили говорила, что ваш дурной мир до добра не доведет, – сухо ответила на это женщина, заставляя парня выпить все до капли. – Но, ни Лили, ни ты к моим словам так и не прислушались. Так что не тяни в МОЙ дом СВОИ проблемы. Вернон, помоги мне, - позвала она мужа, стоящего рядом, и в отчаянии оглядывавшего окрестности: а ну как, соседи заметят эту, совершенно скандальную ситуацию?!

При таком стимуле Гарри, уже успокоившегося и начавшего впадать в сонное оцепенение, быстро доставили в его комнату. Одурманенный подросток уже не слышал, как лязгнули многочисленные замки на двери, стараясь не дать его сумятице добраться до того островка нормальности и стабильности, который Дурсли всеми силами старались сохранять все эти годы. 

* * *

Утром, когда Петуния с опаской открывала дверь, за которой мог оказаться буйнопомешанный, она едва не получила подтверждение своей опаске. Комната была похожа на завал после землетрясения: повсюду валялась одежда из пустого, опрокинутого сундука; валялись порванные учебники; и везде, абсолютно везде лежали целые и порванные на мелкие клочки, чистые и исписанные листочки. А посреди этого хаоса стоял, обнимая себя за плечи, ее племянник, и что-то бормотал себе под нос. Уже намереваясь захлопнуть дверь, и вызвать бригаду санитаров из клиники для сумасшедших, Петуния не успела совсем чуть-чуть. 

\- Тетя!!! Мне нужно в Лондон! Пожалуйста! Мне очень-очень нужно в Лондон! Он вор, и если я не потороплюсь, то останусь нищим! – возбужденно блестя глазами, в которых не было ни малейшего следа безумия, кинулся к ней подросток.  
\- Лондон? Нищим? У тебя же нет ни пенни. Все эти годы мы с Верноном содержали тебя на свои деньги. – удивилась женщина.  
\- Надо, надо, надо. Пожалуйста! Он его убил, а теперь хочет все украсть! Все! Но я все, все-е-е слышал и все знаю! Он ничего не получит! Но мне для этого надо в Лондон!  
\- Если ты все слышал и все знаешь, то почему не расскажешь вашей полиции? Или как вы там ее называете? – миссис Дурсль все еще колебалась в решении: безумец ее племянник, или нет.  
\- А кто мне поверит? – совершенно искренне удивился парень. – Я безумец, ненормальный, сумасшедший, лгун, зазвездившийся негодяй, нагнетающий панику – так пишут обо мне в газете, и маги этому верят. Если я скажу, КТО виноват, меня запрячут в Мунго, в отделение для буйных. Никто не поверит тому, что ОН виновен во всем.  
\- А может, все именно так, как о тебе пишут? – вкрадчиво произнесла Петуния. – Может, это бред, горячка, и ты вовлечешь меня в неприятности, если я тебе поверю?  
\- Нет! Я не такой! Но буду таким, если ничего не сделаю. Мне надо в Лондон, тетя, пожалуйста! Если у меня все получится, то вы после сентября меня больше никогда-никогда не увидите. И никто к вам не придет, и никто больше не будет вам угрожать. А буду жить как хочу, и все будет у меня так, как должно быть, а не как надо тому, кому это надо. Пожалуйста, тетя.

Когда-то, пока магия не развела их по разные стороны, Петуния любила свою сестру. Очень-очень любила. Видя ту пропасть, что все шире пролегала между ними, она внушила себе ту ненависть, которая стала ее щитом против боли, причиняемой ей ее такой красивой, но такой эгоистичной сестрой. И теперь, видя мольбу в таких знакомых глазах, она не смогла устоять. 

\- Одевайся. У тебя есть время до пяти вечера, пока Вернон не вернется домой. Если не успеешь – то это твои проблемы, - с этими словами она развернулась и вышла. 

* * *

Брезгливо поджав накрашенные губы, Петуния оглядывала конечный пункт поездки: грязную, темную, подозрительную улочку, убогую вывеску, под которой они сейчас стояли.  
\- И что дальше? Пройти туда сама я не смогу, а тебе, насколько я знаю, на каникулах колдовать нельзя.  
\- Не проблема. Дайте бармену пару фунтов, и он вам откроет проход.  
\- Пару фунтов… - недовольно произнесла женщина. – У тебя все так просто, будто на нас деньги с небес валятся. И почему только мне? Ты что, идти со мной не собираешься? Учти, что решать твои проблемы я не стану.  
\- Я видел в своем сейфе, который оставили мне папа и мама, деньги. Вопрос в том, чтобы суметь до них добраться: они вроде и мои, но меня умело к ним не допускают, постоянно контролируя. Если у меня будут деньги, то я стану независимым, а это ему нужно в последнюю очередь.  
\- Ты все время говоришь Он, Ему.  
\- Вам это знать не нужно. Иначе… Иначе возможно все, вплоть до взрыва бытового газа, который унесет жизнь троих человек. А почему только вы… Потому что меня Том не увидит. Отец оставил мне одну вещь, которой я и собираюсь воспользоваться, а вы оденьте вот это.

И Гарри вытащил из небольшого бумажного пакета, который всю дорогу прижимал к себе, вызывая любопытные взгляды тетки и таксиста, обычную черную мантию.  
\- Вот. Мне ее крестный в этом году прислал. Сказал, что в ней я точно закадрю какую-нибудь девчонку. Папа в моем возрасте уже половину факультета перебрал, я еще даже нецелованный, - с тоской погладил струящуюся ткань Поттер. – Вам она будет коротковата, но главное, что ваше лицо никто не увидит. Как зайдете, так и идите прямо до тех пор, пока не увидите огромное белое здание банка. Нам туда. Правда, я не знаю, на сколько мне там придется задержаться.  
\- Вернон будет дома в семь. В пять я должна быть дома, чтобы приготовить ему ужин.  
\- А… а Дадли где?  
\- Видя вчера то состояние, в котором ты приехал из школы, мы не рискнули оставить его дома. Он вернется через неделю.  
\- Хорошо, тогда нам пора. Чем дольше мы стоим, тем меньше у меня остается времени, - и Гарри передал тетке мантию, которую до сих пор держал в руках. Он был прав – мантия была Петунии Дурсль коротковата. Сильно коротковата. Однако этот недостаток искупал крой и сама ткань плаща – она мягко струилась вниз красивыми складками, придавая своей бархатистой чернотой сказочные очарование и загадочность. Дождавшись, пока тетка накинет глубокий капюшон, скрывший ее лицо, Гарри сам укутался в мантию-невидимку, после чего двинулся за теткой в бар, перед которым высадил их таксист.

Он был прав: не задавая никаких вопросов, бармен «Дырявого Котла» за пару фунтов молча открыл им дорогу на Косую Аллею.  
Много лет назад Петуния уже была здесь один раз – когда Лили первый раз собирали в школу. Но, несмотря на прошедшие годы, все было, как вчера. За одним исключением: тогда было куда как больше народа. Теперь же на Аллее было почти пусто, многие магазины слепо щерились заколоченными витринами и окнами. А те немногие прохожие, что все же были, шли очень быстро, не поднимая головы и стараясь как можно дальше обходить тех, кого дела так же выгнали на улицу. Будто заразившись общей настороженностью, миссис Дурсль поторопилась дойти до здания, которое сулило защиту от неведомых опасностей. 

В самом банке женщина почувствовала себя куда уверенней. Поэтому, подойдя к ближайшему гоблину, она уверенным голосом потребовала встречи с поверенным семьи Поттер. Не прошло и нескольких минут, как ее тронули за рукав, приглашая пройти к кабинету.  
\- Добрый день, мадам. Могу я узнать, что понадобилось маггле от поверенного совершенно чужого Рода? – Прохладно приветствовал ее остроухий, крючконосый уродец.  
\- Тетя, спасибо. Господин Крюкохват, здравствуйте. У меня есть несколько вопросов, которые я бы хотел прояснить, - скинул с себя мантию-невидимку Гарри.  
\- А, мистер Поттер. Рад, что вы все же нашли время на посещение нашего банка. Есть несколько подписей, которые вам необходимо проставить.  
\- Подписи… Это можно, но, сначала мои вопросы.  
\- Тогда пусть ваша сопровождающая…  
\- Останется здесь, со мной. Я такой лопух в финансовых вопросах, вам я по некоторым причинам не слишком склонен доверять, так что, надеюсь, ее замечания мне сильно пригодятся.  
\- Мистер Поттер, вы осознаете, что сейчас оскорбили не только банк, но и всю нашу расу? Мы никогда, НИКОГДА не вмешиваемся в дела волшебников. А ваше оскорбление подразумевает именно это, – недобро прищурился гоблин.  
\- Если я неправ, то я извинюсь, и даже компенсирую. Но если неправы вы… - так же недобро посмотрел в ответ парень.  
\- Вот как? Интересно, чем же наша забота об интересах клиента могла вас оскорбить до такой степени. Что у вас за вопросы?  
\- Первое: родители мне что-нибудь оставили?  
\- Да. Вы наследный лорд Поттер, а после смерти вашего крестного – Наследник Рода Блэк. Как последний из Рода Поттеров, вы являетесь единственным Наследником всего состояния и титула, в права владения которыми вступите по достижении вами совершеннолетия, которое у магов наступает в семнадцать лет. Состояние Блэков так же станет вам доступно по достижении этого возраста. Однако, когда у вас будет ребенок, признанный достойным Наследия этого Рода, то Наследником по крови станет именно он. Но до тех пор счетами, артефактами, домами и библиотекой вы сможете пользоваться совершенно свободно.  
\- Тогда второе: сколько денег у Поттеров и Блэков?  
\- Хм… мистер Поттер, вы что, даже не брали в руки те выписки со счетов, которые мы вам присылаем каждый год? Состояние Рода Поттер, если считать только деньги, составляет примерно 15 миллионов галеонов. Есть четыре дома, пакет акций двух маггловских предприятий, библиотека, артефакты и еще несколько вещей, не подпадающих ни под одно определение, но также входящих в ваше наследство. На полмиллиона меньше у Блэков.  
\- А кто следит, сколько у меня денег и на что я их трачу?  
\- Ваш опекун, Альбус Дамблдор.  
\- И на что я их трачу?  
\- Странные вопросы. Мне предоставить вам полный список ваших трат? – насмешливо поинтересовался гоблин.  
\- Предоставь… - закипая, почти прошипел парень, переходя на оскорбительнее «ты». – Давай, я хочу посмотреть, куда уходят МОИ деньги, что именно ты хотел заставить меня подписать, и какой процент ты получаешь за это воровство!!  
\- Мальчишка! Нашему банку не одна сотня лет, и за все это время никто не смел бросаться здесь такими обвинениями! – Крюкохват потряс колокольчик на столе, и велел двум молодым гоблинам, заглянувшим на звон, проводить до выхода мальчишку с сопровождающей.  
\- Ну, нет! – уперся Гарри. – Я хочу видеть главного управляющего, или кто там у вас! Меня самым наглым образом хотят обворовать, а когда я сказал об этом прямо в лицо, то меня выгоняют!  
\- Обворовать? – изумленно прошептал один из двоих посыльных. – Это слишком серьезное обвинение, которое карается очень жестоко, если оно не подтвердится. Вы уверены в нем? Потому что в этом случае мы будем обязаны позвать Главу.  
\- Уверен, - нетерпеливо бросил в ответ парень. 

Пока два молодых гоблина бегали за Главой, Поттер и Крюкохват сверлили друг друга неприязненными взглядами. Эту «дуэль» прекратил только приход старого, похожего на заросший мхом каменный валун, гоблина.

\- Приветствую здесь находящихся. Меня позвали сюда, ибо прозвучали слова, которые бросают тень уже не просто на наш банковский дом, а на всю расу. Я бы хотел услышать, какие у вас есть к нам претензии, молодой человек. Но, помните: если они окажутся ложными, то смывать их с нашей чести мы будет вашей кровью. Мое имя Риттар. И я вас слушаю.  
\- Уважаемый Риттар, мне кажется, что меня обворовывают, а ваш банк ничего не делает для того, чтобы это предотвратить.  
\- Так кажется вам, или так есть на самом деле?  
\- Я кое-что услышал…  
\- Тебе нужны выписки со счетов, отчеты о том, на что потрачены деньги, снятые с твоих счетов, а также подтверждение полномочий того, кто имеет на это право, – неожиданно вмешалась в разговор миссис Дурсль, уяснившая, и насколько велико наследство ее племянника, и его абсолютное незнание элементарных вещей.  
\- Да! А еще – что за бумаги требуют моей подписи, – обрадовался подсказке Гарри.  
\- Мы каждый год присылаем вам выписки со счетов, а так же предложения по рекомендуемым вложениям. Вы сами отказались вести дела, объяснив это борьбой, которую вы ведете и недостатком из-за этого времени, – оскорблено заметил Крюкохват.  
\- Выписку, пожалуйста. И имя того, кто распоряжается наследством моего племянника вместо него.  
\- Опекуном мистера Поттера является Альбус Дамблдор, директор школы Чародейства и Волшебства. Именно он ведает всеми тратами мистера Поттера. Выписка, выписка… - Крюкохват подошел к шкафу, в котором пирамидой лежали многочисленные тубусы, и вытащил один из них. На столе развернулось несколько пергаментов тончайшей выделки, заполненных какими-то таблицами.

\- За то время, что мистер Поттер находится под опекой директора Дамблдора, с его счетов было снято 1 миллион 112 тысяч галеонов. Здесь находятся и все отчеты, на что потрачены эти деньги. Охрана, одежда, питание, плата за проживание, дополнительное обучение. Счет довольно велик, однако, учитывая, кем именно является тот, на кого потрачена эта сумма… - многозначительно замолчал младший гоблин. 

\- Уважаемый… - аж опешила миссис Дурсль, - это называется – растрата вверенного имущества! Это огромная сумма по любым меркам! Когда родился Дадли, мой муж только начал хорошо зарабатывать, и, каким бы желанным и долгожданным ни был наш сын, нам пришлось хорошенько продумать наш семейный бюджет. Подброшенный нам на порог с одним, ничего не объясняющим письмом, сын моей сестры оказался уже тяжким бременем. Да еще эта постоянная угроза стихийных выплесков, которые могли повредить моему ребенку. И при этом мы с мужем не получили за все годы ни единого пенни за его проживание у нас. Ни разу. 

\- Так значит, все эти обноски… - изумленно уставился на Петунию Гарри.  
\- Поначалу только потому, что мы не могли позволить себе покупать новую одежду сразу на ДВУХ детей. А Дадличек все время был крупнее тебя. Ну, а уж потом это просто была сила привычки, – невозмутимо пожала плечами миссис Дурсль.

\- Итак, как мы выяснили, одежды, питания в списке нет. Насчет специального обучения: на первом курсе был одержимый Волдемортом Квиррел и тролль в подземельях. На втором – полная бездарность Локонс, вся слава которого была присвоена им у других, которым он стер память. И еще василиск, с которым я, второкурсник, был вынужден сражаться. На третьем… ну, третий был еще ничего, если не считать сотни дементоров в школе, отчего я был готов повеситься на собственном галстуке. На четвертом… О! Четвертый курс! Как же я могу его не упомянуть! По-вашему, участие четырнадцатилетнего мальчишки в Турнире, на котором гибли куда более взрослые и подготовленные участники – это нормально? Как опекун, Дамблдор мог запретить мне участие, а вместо этого – умер Седрик и возродился Волдеморт. Прошлый год. Меня заставили изучать окклюменцию с человеком, который ненавидит меня, и которого ненавижу я. Итог – погиб Сириус. ЭТО, по-вашему, специальное обучение?!  
\- Что там еще в списке? Охрана? Это Флетчер-то охрана? Который сбежал продавать ворованные котлы, оставив меня с Дадли без присмотра, и нас тогда едва дементоры не поцеловали? Это охрана?

\- У вас удивительно тяжелые и неудобные вопросы... Крюкохват, что ты можешь сказать в свое оправдание?  
\- Гоблины не вмешиваются в дела магов. Дамблдор представил все документы опекуна и был в своем праве.  
\- Что за документы я должен подписать? – Гарри никак не мог забыть тот разговор.  
\- Альбус Дамблдор представил нам ваш проект по созданию сиротского приюта для детей магов. Потратить на его создание вы рассчитывали все состояние Рода Блэк, оставив себе только дома, артефакты, библиотеку и десять тысяч галеонов.  
\- Что?... – просипел ошарашенный парень. – Вы… вы в своем уме? Я сам пришел к вам и сказал это? Я пришел к вам и посоветовался, как сделать это лучше? Я спросил у вас, сколько денег на это надо? Кто вам сказал, что я намерен так сделать?!??!  
\- Это называется хищение вверенного имущества в особо крупных размерах, – ледяным тоном сообщила женщина. – И такие дела без посторонней помощи совершить очень трудно. Только если есть сообщник в банке, который прикроет все финансовые операции так, чтобы их обнаружили как можно позже. Судя по всему, вы и есть такой сообщник.

\- Ваши обвинения, юноша, оказались правдивы. И искупать вину придется нам перед вами. Что ж, мы готовы. Крюкохват, отныне и до самой смерти сего достойного Наследника двух Родов, свои обязанности ты будешь исполнять без всякой платы, тем самым искупая небрежность, с коей ты вел его дела. Не тронешь ты и то, что было твоим по праву – ту долю, что причитается тебе с удачных сделок. И больше никогда ты не дашь мне повода для гнева. Что еще может сделать мой Дом, чтобы хоть немного компенсировать ущерб, причиненный ленью и безответственностью одним из моих служащих?

\- Мммм….. Вы не знаете, существует ли зелье, которое может исправить зрение? Или надо делать операцию?  
\- Есть такое зелье. Но оно дорого, а потому и знают о нем мало. Оно доступно лишь тем, кто может заплатить за него две тысячи галеонов.  
\- Так почему, при всех моих деньгах я все еще хожу в старых очках? – с горечью спросил у всех присутствующих Гарри.  
\- Хорошо. Теперь у меня вопрос по поводу ключа от сейфа. У меня его нет. На первом курсе мне его дал Хагрид, который меня сопровождал, но потом забрал, сказав, что должен отдать его директору. Я тогда ничего не знал, поэтому покорно его отдал. Потом он все время находился у миссис Уизли, которая сама открывала мой сейф, где я брал деньги только на покупку школьных мантий и книг. Почему-то на что-то другое мне всегда не хватало. Даже на новую одежду. И ключ все еще у нее. Я однажды попросил его назад. Но она так расплакалась, что я прав, деньги надо считать самому… Мне тогда так неловко стало, что я сказал ей, что полностью ей доверяю. Ключ она тогда мне так и не отдала, как я помню. Можно ли сделать еще один?

\- Возьмите этот ключ и сожмите его в ладони, – в тоне Крюкохвата не было ни малейшего следа того вызова, с которым он разговаривал с Гарри до прихода Старейшины. Теперь он обращался к Гарри с максимум уважения и почтения. В данный момент он протягивал Поттеру почти полную копию того ключа, который ему довелось держать в руках всего несколько раз.  
\- Теперь сделайте небольшой надрез на ладони, так, чтобы выступило совсем немного крови, и сожмите его в кулаке.  
Выполнив все сказанное, Гарри недоуменно уставился на гоблина.  
\- А что теперь?  
\- Все. Создав новый ключ, вы аннулировали тот, что был до него. Теперь только вы можете войти в свой сейф.  
\- Отлично! Тогда мне нужно еще кое-что. Мне нужно это самое зелье для коррекции зрения, но чтобы оно было у аптекаря в Хогсмиде.  
\- Не сейчас?  
\- Нет. Когда мне надо будет, я к нему сам подойду и заберу. Но оно у него должно быть с самого начала учебного года! Второе. Мне надо, чтобы в Хогсмиде я мог купить любую вещь. Насколько я помню, там совсем немного магазинов, поэтому, думаю, им не составит труда открыть мне кредит. Третье. Дамблдору говорите, что это слишком большая сумма денег, поэтому нужно время. Где-то через две недели после Хэллоуина я хочу, чтобы вы сами пришли в Хогвартс за моей подписью для этой самой передачи денег. И обязательно упомяните об этом вслух. Ну, для чего вы пришли и под какими документами нужна моя подпись. Так, чтобы слышали если уж не все, то многие. Четвертое. Эти бумаги готовить не надо, а вот документы на ведение ВСЕХ финансов – обязательно. Только без указания имен.  
\- А у юного лорда зубки режутся и месть готовится, – как будто два валуна потерлись боками. Только несколько секунд спустя Гарри сообразил, что так хохотнул старый Риттар.  
\- И последнее. Я не знал, что все именно так. Поэтому я хочу, чтобы моим родственникам, у которых я все это время жил, передали всю ту сумму, что была заявлена «за проживание в безопасном месте».  
\- Это семьдесят две тысячи галеонов.  
\- Округлите до ста и переведите на счет тети и дяди пополам.  
\- Вы все продумали, Наследник?  
\- Пока что все. А, нет, еще одно. Найдите мне адвоката, который является специалистом по брачным контрактам. Вот теперь все.  
\- Что ж, вы показали себя достойно. Мы проследим, чтобы никто не смог нарушить ваших планов. Мне даже стало интересно, какую вы цену стребуете с обидчика. Ну, а пока нас ждет работа. Уж коли оказался один ленивым, нерадивым Ghabweary, то теперь требуется проверка всех, кто служит в этом доме. Да, задали вы работы нам, Наследник.  
\- Тогда не буду отвлекать, – вежливо поклонился, вставая, Гарри. Но удержаться от немного злорадного взгляда в сторону своего управляющего не сумел. 

* * *

\- Если вы меня не ненавидели, то почему вы так обращались со мной? – поторопился удовлетворить свое жгучее любопытство уже в такси Гарри.  
\- Ты был сыном моей сестры, Поттер. Поэтому я не смогла тебя ненавидеть, но и любить тебя оказалось не за что. Ты был обузой, слишком тяжелой для нас с Верноном. Чтобы получить на тебя детское пособие, надо было иметь документы, которые мы смогли получить еле-еле, и которые очень дорого нам обошлись. Потом, когда ты пошел в школу, нам пришлось говорить всем, что ты хулиган и будущий преступник.  
\- Но зачем?!  
\- Твои странности. Если бы мы говорили, что ты нормальный, то твои необычные поступки могли броситься в глаза, но тогда бы пришлось вести дела со службой социальной опеки и предоставить полный пакет документов, которые мы собрать так и не смогли. А так… Ну, залез ты тогда на крышу, и что такого? От хулигана и не такого можно ожидать. Потом, когда ты подрос, и уехал в свою школу, мы говорили всем, что ты учишься в школе Святого Брутуса.  
\- А это зачем?  
\- Органы социальной опеки очень строго следят, чтобы все получали образование. Если бы мы говорили, что ты учишься в школе для одаренных детей где-то в Шотландии, это вызвало бы ненужные расспросы. У нас бы потребовали справку с места твоей учебы, местоположение школы. Что опять возвращает нас к ненужным вопросам. А вот школа Святого Брутуса – это понятно. Все помнят, что ты трудный подросток, и твое место учебы не вызывает никаких вопросов.

\- То есть все эти годы вы спасали меня от ненужного любопытства со стороны властей… - сделал горький вывод Поттер. – А я считал… Что ж, тем справедливее. Но, тетя, все завязалось в слишком тугой клубок. Мне нужно время этим летом, чтобы подготовиться. А вот когда я уеду, вам лучше исчезнуть. При обмене галеонов на фунты сумма вырастет в несколько раз. Вам ее хватит, чтобы уехать в любое место по своему желанию.  
\- Я всегда мечтала жить у моря… - тоскливо произнесла женщина. – Где-нибудь в теплых краях. Мне и врачи советовали сменить климат – наши британские дожди и туманы не слишком полезны моему организму. А ты собираешься мстить, так ведь? 

\- Мстить? – перекосилось в гримасе, по идее, обозначающем улыбку, лицо Поттера. – О, нет, тетушка, не мстить. Я замышляю всего лишь шалость, и только шалость. Но, такую, чтобы ее запомнили надолго!


	2. ЧАСТЬ 2. «…ЧТО ЗАМЫШЛЯЮ ШАЛОСТЬ,»

\- Гарри, иди завтракать.

Нет, над ним не начали сюсюкать, как над Дадли. Просто теперь он ел вместе с Дурслями, носил приличную одежду и спокойно мог повторять свои конспекты за прошлый год или делать домашнее задание. А в остальном его жизнь не очень изменилась. Не желая настораживать возможных наблюдателей, Гарри по-прежнему работал по дому и в саду. Причем, теория о его сумасшествии подтвердилась бы полностью: он постоянно что-то бормотал под нос. Однажды заглянув к нему без предупреждения, миссис Дурсль едва не вызвала для него скорую – Гарри сидел перед большим зеркалом, купленным по его просьбе, что-то бормотал себе под нос и гладил свое отражение. И так все свободное время. 

Вот и теперь – Гарри опять сидел перед зеркалом и гладил его. Только теперь Петуния смогла разобрать, что же бормочет себе под нос ее племянник.  
\- Хороший, красивый… А брови у тебя гладкие-гладкие, ресницы длинные, глаза чудесные, яркие, необычные. А кожа у тебя белая, как шелковая… и ты очень красивый, самый красивый… Никто с тобой не сравнится, ты самый лучший, самый хороший…

Передернув плечами, Петуния еще раз позвала Гарри.  
\- А? Что? Да, спасибо, я иду.  
Уже сидя за столом, миссис Дурсль попыталась удовлетворить свое любопытство, спросив, кто это произвел на него такое впечатление. Молча дернув плечом, Гарри, как ни в чем не бывало, задал встречный вопрос, даже и не подумав отвечать на заданный ему.  
\- Тетя, а вы уже определились, куда уедете? Потому что после моего отъезда в школу вам надо будет как можно скорее переехать отсюда.   
\- Не знаю. Мы никак не определимся, то ли Нормандия, то ли Прованс.   
\- А как же море, о котором вы мечтаете?  
\- У нас уже есть покупатель на дом, но мы предупредили, что съехать сможем не раньше середины сентября. Ты уедешь, тогда мы туда съездим, посмотрим и сразу определимся.   
Хорошо, что неприметная сипуха прилетела к нему, когда завтрак уже закончился! При всем новообретенном благодушии дяди, ему не стоило напоминать о «ненормальности» племянника его жены.   
\- Та-а-ак, красавица… И что ты мне принесла?

Принесла сова список учебников и всего того, что требовалось к новому учебному году. А еще – оценки за прошедшие С.О.В.ы. С интересом развернув конверт, Гарри удивленно уставился на них. Он на полном серьезе предполагал, что ему светит остаться на второй год, так как не думал, что в том состоянии, в котором он находился, можно сдать экзамен на путную оценку. Но то ли он не так глуп, как говорит Снейп, то ли в таком состоянии мозги работают независимо от обстоятельств, но у него даже оценка по зельям была «Выше ожидаемого»! Удивленно присвистнув, Гарри щедро угостил добрую вестницу совиным лакомством, которое держал для Хедвиг, своей совы. 

А вечером в его окно постучался Свин, маленький сычик Рона. Птица была не виновата в грехах хозяев, поэтому Гарри не стал обделять его угощением, а вот от содержимого письма он скривился. Потеребив пальцами нижнюю губу, он решительно сел писать ответ.

_«День Рождения?! Вы мне ни клочка бумаги не прислали, я тут сижу как в клетке, а теперь вы вот так спокойно пишете, что заберете меня на мой День Рождения? Сириус умер всего месяц назад, а вы его уже забыли и собираетесь что-то там праздновать и веселиться! У меня не будет в этом году Дня Рождения, и я никого не хочу видеть до самой школы! Раз я вам не нужен, то и вы мне не нужны!»_

Еще раз перечитав написанное, Гарри удовлетворенно кивнул: ответное письмо вышло достаточно истеричным, чтобы его не трогали до самой школы. Но если за ним все же придут, он вполне имеет право запереться в комнате и дуться на всех. Отправив сычика с ответом, Гарри снова сел перед зеркалом.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

План Гарри оправдал себя: за ним так никто и не пришел. Поэтому спустя несколько дней он сам съездил за учебниками и предметами из списка за шестой курс, закутавшись даже не в мантию-невидимку, а ту самую, подаренную Сириусом. Как оказалось, если над душой не стоит Гермиона, требуя что-то там учить; Рон, впадающий в праведный гнев, стоит только увидеть ему любую книгу в руках друга, кроме как «Квиддич сквозь века», то написанное становится пусть не очень простым, но гораздо понятнее. 

Вещи он собрал накануне вечером, самым тщательным образом все пересмотрев и перетряхнув, чтобы, не дай Мерлин, его планы ничего не выдало. Именно поэтому, когда за ним утром пришли Кингсли Шеклболт, Аластор Грюм и непонятно как напросившаяся с ними Нимфадора Тонкс, Гарри был полностью готов. Ушел он, не оглядываясь – попрощался с родственниками он еще с вечера. 

\- Гарри, ты так похудел, - сочувственно протянула Тонкс, оглядев парня. – Мы специально так рано за тобой зашли, тебе же еще учебники купить надо.  
\- Ничего мне не надо, - огрызнулся на это Поттер. – Вы меня, похоже, совсем безруким и безмозглым считаете, раз думаете, что я не могу сделать это сам. Я уже давно все купил, и никто на меня не нападал!  
\- Поттер, ты что, совсем сдурел?! Бдительность, и только бдительность! А ты своими выходками сводишь все наши усилия на нет!   
\- Я что, в тюрьме?! – закипая, прошипел парень. – И уже даже из дома выйти не могу? Если вы так беспокоитесь обо мне, надо было лучше выполнять свою работу раньше! Глядишь, и не пришлось бы перекладывать миссию по спасению Англии на плечи подростка!

После такого магам ничего не оставалось делать, кроме как замолчать. Судя по всему, Поттер хоть и перестал напоминать инфери, но и поддерживать конструктивный диалог не собирался. Одна надежда, что Дамблдор сумеет справиться с этим бунтарским настроением.   
Затащив сундук парня в поезд, авроры остались на перроне, не желая выслушивать бурчание Поттера. Из-за несостоявшейся прогулки за учебниками, они были едва ли не первыми, кто прошел через волшебный барьер на платформу 9 и ¾. Они видели, как постепенно перрон заполнялся людьми, как родители в первый раз провожали своих детей в школу, как встречались после летней разлуки однокурсники, как появлялись эти будущие Пожиратели Смерти – слизеринцы. 

\- Малфоя пришла проводить мать, - с ухмылкой заметил Грюм, - ничего, дайте немного времени, и сынок займет соседнюю с папашей камеру в Азкабане! Все они выкормыши Тьмы, и их надо давить, пока никого не останется!  
Боязливо покосившись на старого аврора, Тонкс постаралась немного от него отодвинуться, пока он не вспомнил, что и она, в общем-то, происходит из Темного Рода.   
Они видели и то, как в последний момент появились Уизли вместе с Грейнджер, и тут же начали оглядываться в поисках Поттера. Сдав объект, что называется, «с рук на руки», авроры разошлись по своим делам.  
Гермионе и Рону пришлось туго. Они говорили Гарри, что писать им запретил Дамблдор из-за того, что последователиТого-Кого-Нельзя-Называть активизировались, и это было очень опасно; что они переживали за него; что они не хотели ничего дурного, и просто…

Поттер упорно отворачивался от них и не желал внимать доводам разума. В конце концов, нервы сдали и у его друзей – махнув рукой на насупленного Гарри, они отправились в вагон старост, выслушивать инструкции.  
Стоило только им выйти, как всю хандру Поттера будто ветром сдуло. Достав учебник по зельеварению за шестой курс, он принялся усердно штудировать страницы, которые, как ему казалось, уже наизусть знает, что-то помечая на краях простым карандашом. 

Вошедшему в купе Невиллу Гарри обрадовался куда больше, чем встрече с друзьями. Отложив учебник в сторону, он с интересом поддержал начатый тем разговор. Но, стоило только войти в купе Джинни, причем, без приглашения, как Поттер опять скис и вообще залез на верхнюю полку, сделав вид, что он хочет спать. Непонятно, как отреагировал на такое поведение Невилл, но он тоже не стал поддерживать беседу с девушкой, а с увлечением принялся читать научную статью в каком-то журнале для гербологов. Именно эту картину и застали Рон с Гермионой, когда заглянули в купе предупредить, что они уже подъезжают и пора надевать школьные мантии. Невилл послушно отложил в сторону уже по второму разу прочитанный журнал; с верхней полки слез сонный, помятый Поттер, который, похоже, и правда спал. Уже достав мантии, оба парня выжидательно уставились на Джинни, которая даже не подумала выйти из купе. Только после этого девушка мило покраснела и, извинившись, вышла. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Сидя за гриффиндорским столом, Гарри сверлил пристальным взглядом директора, профессора Снейпа и Драко Малфоя поочередно. Но, стоило только кому-то из них посмотреть в глаза Поттера, как тот тут же прятал взгляд. А перед самым пиром Дамблдор ошарашил учеников – зелья вел профессор Слагхорн, о котором никто не слышал, а вот проклятая должность профессора ЗОТИ досталась Снейпу! Как же ликовал гриффиндорский стол… Согласно слухам, которым было вот уже не один десяток лет, эта должность была проклята, и больше года занимать ее не мог никто. И эти слухи имели под собой веское основание – они действительно не помнили никого, кто был бы профессором два года подряд. То есть, им оставалось только потерпеть, а потом они избавятся от сальноволосого ублюдка навсегда! Гарри был не просто доволен, он ликовал едва ли не больше всех.

Но не успел он насладиться этой радостной вестью, как ему поспешили испортить настроение: домовой эльф передал ему записку от директора, в которой тот просил зайти к нему после праздничного пира. 

\- Гарри, ты обязательно должен пойти! – безапелляционным тоном заявила Гермиона. – Это наверняка из-за твоего поведения в конце прошлого учебного года. Я понимаю, что ты скорбел по своему крестному, но то, как ты относился тогда к учебе, просто недопустимо! Наверняка у тебя очень низкие оценки за С.О.В.ы, и теперь у тебя будут проблемы, о которых хочет поговорить директор.  
\- Но, Гермиона… - посмотрел на нее парень с изумлением. – Время уже к полуночи, к тому времени, когда я поем, поднимусь к нему, мы поговорим, будет два часа ночи, не меньше. А ведь завтрашние занятия никто не отменял! Он что, не может поговорить со мной завтра? Тем более, что, будь у меня настолько низкие оценки, к обучению на шестом курсе меня бы попросту не допустили.

Но Гермиона была глуха к доводам разума. Быстро сообразив, что пререкаться с ней попросту бесполезно, Гарри обреченно кивнул головой и перестал обращать внимания на окружающих.   
Кабинет директора встретил Гарри все тем же обилием золота, непонятных вещей и неизменным Фоуксом. Как и в самую первую встречу, феникс опять был похож на больную, облезлую курицу, а не на блистательное дитя огненной стихии. 

\- Присаживайся, Гарри, - таинственно блеснул глазами за стеклами своих знаменитых очков Дамблдор. – Я очень рад видеть, что ты оправился от своей потери…  
Гарри кивнул. Потом опять кивнул. Потом еще раз кивнул. А голове у него все это время была только одна мысль: «Господи, да когда вы оставите меня в покое… Я спать хочу, сколько же можно…» Думая только о том, как же ему хочется спать, Поттер так и продолжал кивать головой, пока в какой-то момент его не разбудило прикосновение к плечу. Дернувшись от неожиданности, Гарри едва не упал с кресла. 

\- Прости старика, я так привык ложиться за полночь, что совсем упустил из виду, насколько уже поздно, - без малейшего раскаяния в голосе проговорил директор. – Ты иди, и помни, что если у тебя проблема, или случилось горе, тебя всегда есть, кому выслушать.  
\- Спасибо, господин директор, я обязательно это учту! – но все впечатление испортил сладкий зевок.  
\- Ладно, ладно, ступай, а то ты так сладко зеваешь, что и я сам спать захотел! - смеясь, заметил Дамблдор, и, не удержавшись, тоже зевнул.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Даже самые ненаблюдательные заметили, что внутри Золотого Трио произошел раскол. Поттер уже не проводил все время только в обществе Грейнджер и Уизли. Теперь он предпочитал налаживать отношения с остальным факультетом. 

Когда зашел разговор о квиддичных тренировках, Гарри только пожал плечами и напомнил, что он, вообще-то, отстранен от игры. На возмущенные вопли Рона Гарри молча всунул тому в руки капитанский значок. А когда его вызвала к себе декан, он рассудительно заметил, что не в игре смысл жизни, он из нее вырос, и ему, Гарри, вообще-то надо отомстить. Поэтому он играть не будет.

Но был еще случай, о котором Гарри молчал. Перед первым уроком зельеварения у профессора Слагхорна они с Роном опять поругались по поводу поведения Гарри. На урок-то они успели, а вот учебники взять забыли. Профессор предложил взять из шкафа два учебника, которые там лежат, и Рон успел первым взять новенькую книгу. Гарри достался старый, растрепанный и кем-то исписанный томик. Недовольно скривившись, Поттер брезгливо пролистал старые страницы, а потом внезапно понял, что почеркушки на полях – это заметки о зельях. Начав читать их более внимательно, парень с изумлением обнаружил, что это не просто заметки, это – готовые инструкции для идеального приготовления! 

Благословив судьбу и всех богов за то, что обиженный Рон сел отдельно, Гарри пристроился по другую сторону от Невилла. Тем более, что это полностью отвечало его интересам: Невилл видел, как Поттер что-то писал на полях учебника, а значит, не удивится состоянию книги. Только благодаря заметкам, парень сумел приготовить идеальный Напиток Живой Смерти и получить в качестве приза крохотный флакончик Феликс Фелицис. Подивившись про себя своей удаче и без всякого зелья, Поттер и не подумал отказываться от приза. 

Так что теперь у него было два учебника: один был постоянно на виду, а второй – уменьшен до состояния спичечного коробка и спрятан под чарами, постоянно находясь в сумке. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Так продолжалось весь сентябрь и первые две недели октября. А потом произошло то, чего с нетерпением ожидали все слизеринцы: на одном из уроков ни Грейнджер, сидящая справа от Лонгботтома, ни Поттер, сидящий слева, не уследили за неловким увальнем. Не сказать, чтобы взрыв был чересчур уж сильным, но вот выплеснувшееся варево… Защитить грязнокровку и самого «мастера» Поттер успел, а вот себя – уже нет. 

Когда перепуганный Слагхорн подскочил к лежащему на полу Поттеру, он едва сам не потерял сознание от испуга. Неудивительно: покрытый жуткими волдырями, Поттер не подавал признаков жизни. Но когда профессор наклонился, чтобы убедиться, не умер ли его ученик, на него взглянули полные боли глаза, а запекшиеся губы прошептали вопрос, надолго ввергший всех в шок.

\- Драко… Драко не пострадал?

* * *

\- Да-а-а, друг… ну ты нас всех и перепугал. Мы уж было начали думать что все, конец пришел нашему Гарри. А уж когда ты спросил про Малфоя! – это были первые слова, которые встретили Гарри, когда он очнулся в Больничном Крыле.   
\- А он что, пострадал? – пристально глянул на приятеля Поттер.  
\- Да нет, конечно! С чего бы? Этот Хорек сидел на другом ряду через три места вперед от тебя! До него даже капли не долетело, а жаль – он бы так чудно смотрелся с этими волдырями… А с чего это ты про него опять спрашиваешь? – подозрительно прищурился рыжий.   
\- Да так, самому интересно. Ты мне лучше скажи, когда меня выпишут? – постарался замять неловкую тему Поттер.  
\- Так я только тебя и жду! Зелье-то было простым, и ожоги свелись всего за ночь! – обрадовался Уизли. – Так что, если ты поторопишься одеться, то мы даже на завтрак успеем!  
\- Рон, ну вот куда в тебя столько влезает? Ты и так уже едва ли не самый высокий парень на нашем потоке!

Однако, несмотря на это бурчание, Гарри радостно улыбался, когда надевал принесенную Роном одежду и почти бежал за ним в Большой зал. Его солнечное настроение не могли испортить ни улюлюканье слизеринцев, ни встревоженные вопросы однокурсников, все еще не отошедших от изумления, вызванного вчерашним вопросом. Проигнорировав первых, отшутившись от вторых, Гарри с аппетитом налег на еду.

\- Знаешь, Гарри, я удивлена. Ты сегодня просто образец благоразумия – не поддерживал Рона в его нападках на слизеринцев, игнорировал все насмешки Малфоя. Неужели ты наконец-то понял, что ваша вражда - это просто детство?   
\- Герм, милая, ты абсолютно, целиком и полностью права! – счастливо рассмеялся Гарри. – Я все понял! Все-все-все! И я теперь знаю, что надо сделать, чтобы быть полностью довольным жизнью!  
\- А как же В…Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть?  
\- Да ну… Мне же до сих пор везло? Значит, как-нибудь все решится наилучшим образом. Ну, Гермиона, миленькая! Нам всего-то по шестнадцать лет, самое время любить и чудить! Неужели тебе никогда-никогда не хочется хотя бы раз послать учебу куда подальше и совершить… совершить… ну, не знаю… безумство какое-нибудь? Но не так, только чтобы все ахнули, а именно для себя, чего душа попросит?  
\- Гарри! Да что с тобой такое? Ты на редкость легкомысленнен сегодня – разве можно так думать? Сейчас самое время задуматься о будущем, о перспективах и карьере, а ты предлагаешь пустить все на самотек!  
\- Да ну тебя – ты сегодня такая скучная. Где же твой авантюризм, когда ты шла с нами за Философским камнем? Когда ты варила Оборотное зелье на втором курсе? Почему тебя вообще отправили на Гриффиндор, а не на Рейвенкло?! Я хотел у тебя кое-что спросить, но теперь не буду, вот. Ты будешь только ругаться на меня и читать нотации, - обиделся Поттер.   
\- Гарри, я не то имела в виду! Что ты хотел?  
\- Все, я передумал и иду спать, - гордо задрал нос Поттер и действительно направился в спальню мальчиков.  
\- Мальчишки, - пренебрежительно фыркнула на этот демарш Грейнджер. – Ладно, завтра остынешь, тогда и узнаю.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

\- Падма, Парвати, привет. Я хотел спросить у Падмы, но, раз уж вы вдвоем… - слишком хорошо зная настырность подруги, Гарри встал ни свет ни заря. Быстро одевшись, он спустился в общую гостиную факультета, однако той, кто ему была нужна, пока не было. Не желая попадаться на глаза Гермионе, но при этом горя желанием осуществить свой план, Поттер занял наблюдательную позицию в одной из ниш рядом с Большим Залом. Его ожидание оправдалось быстро: всего пятнадцать минут, и мимо него медленным шагом, переговариваясь о чем-то на своем языке, прошли близняшки Патил. Собственно, ему нужна была только Падма, но вряд ли вторая сестра будет помехой.

\- Гарри? – с любопытством уставились на него девушки.  
\- Это… м-м-м… я что хотел: вы извините нас с Роном за тогда, на Тремудром Турнире, ладно? Мы не хотели вас обидеть.  
\- Гарри, выкладывай, что тебе нужно, - потребовала ответа Падма.  
\- А разве мне что-то нужно? – ненатурально удивился Поттер.  
\- Мальчишки, вы такие… мальчишки! – припечатала на это Парвати. – Вы, не задумываясь, обижаете нас, но, только вам что-то понадобится, как вы наконец-то вспоминаете, что надо извиниться! Так говори, что тебе надо, а мы уже подумаем.

\- … Ну… вот, представьте, что вам кто-то нравится… - смущенно опустил глаза парень. – И вы хотите пригласить ег…ее куда-нибудь. Но он…а всегда так красиво одет…а, всегда так красиво выглядит… И вообще, он…а самы...ая красивая на своем факультете, а ты похож на оборванца. Нет, я люблю Гермиону, она самый лучший друг, и я без колебаний доверю ей свою спину, но она… как бы это сказать… свой парень. Если спросить совета у нее, то она скажет, что человека красит не одежда, а душа, и моя похожа на бриллиант. А если он…а не видит меня таким, какой я есть без этой внешней шелухи, то он меня и не достоин! А я хочу выглядеть так, чтобы ем...ей рядом со мной не было стыдно пройтись.

\- Гарри, ты хочешь приодеться, чтобы обратить на себя внимание Малфоя? – с доброй насмешкой посмотрели на смущенного Героя обе девушки, прекрасно осведомленные о вчерашнем.  
Опустив глаза и закусив губу, Гарри смущенно помялся, но потом с вызовом вскинул голову.  
\- А даже если и так, то почему я не имею на это право?! Директор постоянно говорит о единстве и дружбе факультетов, о всеобщей любви! Что плохого в моем интересе к Драко? Я же ведь видел несколько парней, которые обнимались и целовались, значит, это не запрещено и не осуждается!  
\- Гарри, Гарри, успокойся. Мы не имели в виду ничего такого. Если он тебе нравится, и ты ради него решил выглядеть так, как тебе и положено, то мы тебе обязательно поможем! Когда ты хочешь…?  
\- Мы на этой неделе идем в Хогсмид, вот там все и сделаем. А потом я приглашу его на бал в честь Хэллоуина… - расплылся в мечтательной улыбке Поттер. – И мы будем, обязательно будем танцевать, и он будет крепко-крепко меня обнимать…

Добившись своего, Поттер настолько ушел в свои фантазии по поводу грядущего, что напрочь забыл поблагодарить сестер за их согласие помощи. Впрочем, они и не обиделись – видеть влюбленного в Малфоя Поттера оказалось более, чем достойной компенсацией.

Расчеты Гермионы узнать, что же хотел от нее Гарри, в тот день так и не сбылись. Впрочем, как и в остальные. Гарри ничем больше не показывал, что с ним что-то не так, а пристальное внимание к Серебряному Принцу Слизерина перестало настораживать всех еще к ужину: было бы странно, если бы он это внимание уделять перестал. 

Когда на выходных Рон все же соизволил встать, постель Гарри была уже не только пуста, но и заправлена. Обиженно бурча на ставшего невнимательным к нему друга, Уизли спустился вниз, рассчитывая найти его на завтраке. Однако Поттера не было и там. Уже встревоженный, Рон собрался бежать назад в башню, когда вниз спустилась Гермиона. Стоило только Рону начать рассказывать девушке о пустой постели Поттера, как возле них с хлопком появился домовик, молча передавший им записку.

_«Рон, Герми, не беспокойтесь за меня. Просто я на сегодня запланировал столько дел, что мне некогда было ждать, когда вы проснетесь и соберетесь. Увидимся вечером. Со мной все в порядке. Гарри»._

Недоуменно переглянувшись, две трети Золотого Трио принялись завтракать в молчании – раз Гарри решил, что они ему стали мешать, то они имеют полное право потратить день так, как хочется ИМ, не подстраиваясь под настроение Поттера.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

А сам Гарри в поте лица выполнял распоряжения сестер Патил, одну за другой примеряя на себя вещи в одном из неприметных магазинчиков Хогсмида, куда не гнушался зайти и Малфой, насколько было известно Парвати. Сначала, увидев, какие там цены, Гарри смущенно потянул их за дверь, шепотом пояснив, что у него нет с собой столько денег. Увидев эти колебания, хозяйка магазина поспешила уверить потенциального клиента, что если у него есть с собой ключ от гринготтского сейфа, то нет никаких проблем – достаточно приложить его к счету, и банк переведет нужную сумму ей на счет. Сильно удивившись такой системе, Поттер взлохматил волосы и задал вопрос: а как же он потом получит его назад? Девушки только руками взмахнули на такое невежество, а сама хозяйка тактично промолчала, хотя по ее лицу было ясно: ей есть, что сказать. Проглотив свое недоумение от подобного незнания, она объяснила, что иногда бывает так - в кошельке нет нужной суммы, а чековую книжку забыли. Тогда достаточно в конце счета приложить ключ от сейфа, который оставит что-то вроде магической подписи владельца. Этот счет отправится к гоблинам, которые переведут нужную сумму на ее счет. А сам ключ все время находится у владельца. 

Покинул он этот магазинчик, обвешанный пакетами, как рождественская елка – игрушками. Но на этом сестры не остановились. Похоже, они вошли во вкус, и теперь собирались извлечь максимум удовольствия из этого развлечения. Следующим пунктом в их списке значилась парикмахерская, предоставлявшая огромное количество услуг. Внимательно осмотрев его со всех сторон, мастер вынесла свой вердикт: ничего непоправимого! Волосы, очень густые, немного вьющиеся, и оттого торчащие в разные стороны при короткой стрижке, отрастить чуть ниже плеч. Если мистер Поттер так стесняется своего шрама, то сделать косую челку, чтобы закрыть его. Кожа у него хорошая, но несколько огрубевшая из-за постоянного нахождения на воздухе. Вот этот крем – если выходишь на долгое время на улицу. Вот этот – перед сном после умывания. Вот эту маску – раз в неделю на пятнадцать минут накладывать на лицо, и тогда у него не будет никаких проблем с юношескими прыщами, которых у мистера Поттера нет, а благодаря маске – и не будет. 

Вывалился оттуда Гарри совсем уж ошалевшим, не зная, каким чудом смог уберечь себя от прокалывания ушей, пупка, татуировки на плече, спине или на попе.  
\- Э, Падма, Парвати… Вы не знаете, существуют ли зелье или заклинание, которое может исправить зрение? – немного отдышавшись, Гарри задал очень важный для него вопрос.  
\- Есть такое зелье. Только оно очень дорогое и долго готовится, - с некоторым сочувствием посмотрела на него Падма. Или Парвати? Не суть важно – стоило только прозвучать слову «Есть», и Гарри со всей доступной ему скоростью ринулся на поиски аптеки, даже не дослушав, что там еще ему говорят. 

Аптек в Хогсмиде было три. В первых двух ему сказали, что могут заказать зелье, а вот в третьей аптекарь замялся.  
\- Сэр? – чуть ли не с мольбой посмотрел на него Гарри.  
\- Понимаете, молодой человек, такое зелье существует. И даже есть у меня в наличии. Хотя ладно, берите.  
\- А что с ним не так? – заподозрила неладное Парвати.   
\- Мне его заказал один маг, которого я хорошо знаю, поэтому даже предоплату не взял. Но прошли уже все сроки, срок годности у зелья скоро закончится, а он так и не пришел. Если я не продам его вам, то срок годности у него выйдет, а я потеряю две тысячи галеонов. Так что, если он все-таки за ним придет, то пусть оставляет полную стоимость, и ждет, когда оно будет готово.   
\- А как оно действует? – задал самый насущный вопрос Поттер.  
\- Сегодня вечером закапайте по три капли в каждый глаз и постарайтесь не смаргивать до тех пор, пока оно не впитается. Потом выпиваете весь пузырек на ночь.   
\- И все?  
\- И все. Утром у вас будет отличное зрение, только постарайтесь не напрягать его чтением или разглядыванием мелких предметов. Да, и не смотрите на солнце – хоть оно сейчас и не яркое, но обжечь очень чувствительную сетчатку может запросто.   
\- Тебе будет лучше пойти в Больничное Крыло, и объяснить мадам Помфри, в чем дело, чтобы она дала тебе освобождение на завтра, – внесла дельное предложение одна из его спутниц.   
\- Беру! – решительно подтвердил счет Поттер.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_«Со мной все в порядке, я просто выпил зелье для исправления зрения, и теперь мне нельзя ничего читать и смотреть на яркий свет. Не беспокойтесь, увидимся послезавтра. Завтра я все равно вас не увижу. Гарри»._

* * *

Утром на завтраке всю школу ждало необыкновенное зрелище – Поттер, приведший себя в порядок. Не топорщились вороньим гнездом черные волосы, затянутые в недлинный хвост. Не сидели криво на носу знаменитые круглые очки, скрывавшие, как неожиданно выяснилось, очень красивые, цвета Авады, тут же кем-то поэтично воспетые, глаза. А незастегнутая школьная мантия (очень хорошего качества, как отметили состоятельные ученики) открывала глазам крупной вязки пуловер светло-бежевого цвета, треугольник выреза – белоснежную рубашку и крахмальный воротничок, а также аккуратно повязанный галстук. Пуловер скрывал брючный ремень, но было видно, что к выбору гардероба Поттер подошел со всей ответственностью. Брюки не были собраны в крупную складку на поясе, а сидели точно по фигуре, подчеркивая узкие бедра и стройные ноги гриффиндорского ловца. А край штанин был не подвернут, как обычно, а заканчивался, где им и положено, открывая взглядам пусть и не супермодные, но добротные, новые, начищенные до зеркального блеска ботинки. Готовый жених, хоть сейчас к алтарю! 

Отмахнувшись от своих сокурсников, уже раздраженно рыкнув на успевших достать его друзей, Поттер напряженно сверлил взглядом двери в Большой Зал. И дождался – в окружении своей неизменной свиты к столу Слизерина прошел Малфой.

\- Гарри, Хорек?! Ты ждешь Хорька?! – неверяще почти проорал на весь Зал Рон.  
\- Даже если и так, что с того? – недобро глянул на него Поттер, вставая со своего места, и приглаживая мнимые складки.  
\- Ты…ты… ты спятил! Да, точно! Спятил! Это все то зелье Невилла – именно после него ты стал звать белобрысую сволочь по имени! Тебе надо в Больничное Крыло, чтобы мадам Помфри вылечила тебя. Ты же болен, Гарри, пойми. Иначе бы ты никогда так себя не вел.  
\- Жуй слизней, - с милой улыбкой произнес Гарри.   
Все присутствующие в Большом Зале замерли. Повисшую тишину нарушал только звук отрыгивания Уизли больших слизняков. Под десятками любопытных глаз Поттер остановился прямо напротив Малфоя.

\- М-м-м… Привет. Мал… Драко… я… ты… ну… - вся храбрость под взглядом серых глаз исчезла в неизвестном направлении.   
\- По-о-оттер… Неужто ты узнал значение слова стыд, и привел себя в относительный порядок? – это же Малфой…  
\- Драко, я тут… в общем, я…   
Видя презрительную гримасу, искривившую черты дорогого лица, Поттер сумел собраться. Глубоко вздохнув, он выпрямился, гордо поднял голову, и четко, на весь зал спросил звенящим от напряжения голосом:  
\- Драко Малфой, окажешь ли ты мне честь, став моим партнером на Хэллоуин?  
За двумя столами две девушки чуть слышно застонали в унисон, услышав использованную формулировку вопроса.  
\- Поттер, - уже без улыбки выпрямился Малфой, - я правильно тебя понял? Ты просишь меня стать твоим партнером на Хэллоуин?   
\- Ну да, - недоуменно похлопал глазами на этот вопрос Гарри.  
\- Знаешь… - и тут по лицу блондина расплылась поистине дьявольская усмешка. – Гарри Поттер, я принимаю твое предложение стать твоим партнером на Хэллоуин.  
\- Ты… ты согласен? – не веря себе, переспросил Гарри.  
\- Я же сказал, что да. В эту субботу мы с тобой сходим в Хогсмид, заказать тебе костюм к балу. Ты должен выглядеть достойно, раз пригласил меня стать твоим… партнером, – с непонятной улыбкой закончил фразу Драко.   
\- Я так рад! Я ТАК рад! – Гарри было не до анализа мимики блондина. Он был вне себя от радости.

Сияя ослепительной улыбкой, он едва не вприпрыжку направился к своему столу, где Гермиона уже избавила Рона от последствий заклинания, наложенного Гарри. Без малейших колебаний плюхнувшись на место рядом с Падмой (хорошо еще, что Лаванда успела отодвинуться), Поттер схватил девушку в объятья.

\- Он согласился! Представляешь, он согласился!!!  
\- Гарри, что ты наделал?! – не разделила та его восторгов.   
\- А что не так? – не слишком огорченно поинтересовался парень, весь в мыслях о грядущем.  
\- Гарри, тебе надо было сказать: «спутником», а не «партнером». Спутник – это тот, кто будет тебя сопровождать на бал. А партнер… Ты предложил ему завести более близкие отношения, можно сказать, предложил стать вам любовниками. И Малфой твое предложение принял! Если ты сейчас откажешься от своих слов, то он будет иметь право вызвать тебя на дуэль до смерти, и ему за это ничего не будет.  
\- Любовниками? Я предложил ему это? – дошло до Поттера.  
\- Вот именно, и отказаться теперь от своих слов ты не можешь.  
\- Любовниками… А он согласился… Так это же здорово! – улыбка Поттера сейчас вполне могла заменить собой солнце. – Я даже мечтать не мог, что заинтересую его до такой степени. А он взял – и согласился!  
\- Гарри, ты что, ХОЧЕШЬ этого?!  
\- Он… он самый красивый, самый умный. Он такой изысканный, и он очень сильный. А еще – он очень богатый, и значит, я нужен ему сам по себе, а не из-за своих денег, – рассудительно заметил на это Поттер.  
\- Гарри, а как же Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть? – спросил у него Симус.  
\- Волдеморт? А что Волдеморт? Сегодня есть, завтра нет, а я хочу любить и быть любимым сейчас, а не гипотетически потом. Потом у меня может и не быть.  
\- Мистер Поттер, вас вызывает к себе директор, - совершенно незаметно рядом с ними появилась профессор Макгонагалл.   
\- Прямо сейчас? – удивился ее ученик. – А как же занятия?  
\- Директор потом сам передаст объяснительную касательно вашего пропуска. Но если вы поторопитесь, то, возможно, и не опоздаете на занятия.   
\- Ну что, пошел я на промывку мозгов? – нисколько не стесняясь присутствия Макгонагалл, вопросил у всех присутствующих Поттер. Не ожидая ответа, он поплелся к директору.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

\- Гарри, мальчик мой, проходи, - в кабинете директора были он сам, профессор Макгонагалл, которая и привела Гарри, профессор Снейп, профессор Флитвик и профессор Слагхорн. А еще – мадам Помфри.

\- Доброе утро. Господин директор, что случилось? Вроде, я еще не успел натворить ничего такого…  
\- Знаете, мистер Поттер, одно ваше существование создает проблемы. У меня нет больше дел, кроме как решать очередную проблему, в которую вы умудрились вляпаться!  
\- Северус… Гарри ведь не виноват. Это было просто крайне неудачное стечение обстоятельств. Ведь правда, Гарри?  
\- Не понимаю… Что вы имеете в виду, господин директор? – на всех присутствующих смотрели ясные глаза без малейшего проблеска понимания грянувшей катастрофы.  
\- Кхм… Мистер Поттер, скажите, пожалуйста, что вы чувствуете к мистеру Малфою?  
\- Ну… - Гарри опустил голову, но и так было видно разлившийся по щекам румянец. – Он такой… такой… Его хочется обнять, потискать, облизать всего, зацеловать, и смотреть, смотреть, смотреть на него. Он самый красивый, самый умный парень в школе, у него такой голос… прям мурашки по коже. А еще он такой сильный, так хочется, чтобы он меня обнял, и уже не выпускал из рук!  
\- Амортенция, без сомнения, - вынес вердикт Слагхорн.   
\- Не совсем, - не согласился Снейп. Наверное, чисто из противоречия. – Если бы это была Амортенция, то мистер Поттер с первых минут преследовал мистера Малфоя, не давая тому ни минуты покоя. Вместо этого мистер Поттер предпринял действия, кстати, вполне разумные, чему я очень удивлен. Он привел себя в соответствующий вкусам и предпочтениям своего объекта влюбленности вид, и только потом попросил! Прошу обратить на этот факт внимание, а не стал навязываться. Так что, скорее это какая-то производная от Амортенции, а не сама она.

\- Профессор Флитвик?  
\- Пока что я не вижу, в чем может заключаться моя помощь. Инцидент произошел на Зельях, насколько я понял, единственное заклинание, тогда прозвучавшее – это заклинание Щита.   
\- Я тоже пока бессильна. Поить мальчика противоядием я пока не рискну, подожду вывода профессора Слагхорна. Мало ли какие побочные эффекты может дать неизвестное зелье вкупе с противоядием!

\- Тогда решено, мистер Поттер, сейчас вы пойдете в Больничное Крыло, и там сдадите свою кровь – необходимо провести анализы, которые бы выявили, в чем причина вашего странного поведения.  
\- Странного?! Какого странного?! – моментально вскипел Поттер, едва только уяснил, что у него пытаются отобрать Малфоя. – Значит, все ваши разговоры о дружбе между факультетами ложь? Да, господин директор? Конечно, я могу дружить с ребятами из Рейвенкло, из Хаффлпафа, но упаси меня Боже любить кого-то из Слизерина? Так, что ли?! 

\- Мистер Поттер, прекратите истерику! Как всегда, на первом месте ваше собственное «Я», и при этом вы даже близко не даете себе труда задуматься о более важных вещах! На вас попало неизвестное зелье, которое может иметь массу побочных эффектов. Ладно, если это так и будет влюбленность, но что, если вы через некоторое время умрете? У меня нет ни малейшего желания выслушивать голословные обвинения ваших приятелей в моем бездействии, при том, что вы находились в тот момент не под моей ответственностью. Поэтому извольте выполнить то, что вам сказали!

Оглушенный этой отповедью, Гарри только и мог, что согласно качнуть головой. 

\- Северус, - встревожено обратился теперь уже к профессору ЗОТИ, а не Зельеварения, Дамблдор. – Это действительно так серьезно, как ты сказал?  
\- Ну, судя по тому, что мистер Поттер находился в своем уме, и даже вполне успешно планировал свои действия по привлечению внимания, то вряд ли. Будь там что-то серьезное, то за эти несколько дней проблема вполне могла проявить себя. Хотя, учитывая, ЧЬЕ зелье попало на него, дать абсолютные гарантии я не могу. Надо ждать результаты анализов. Полагаю, после этого профессору Слагхорну не составит труда избавить мальчишку от последствий своего недосмотра. 

\- Северус, ну, не надо. У тебя такое тоже вполне могло произойти. Меня волнует совсем другой вопрос. Что будет, когда о плачевном состоянии Гарри узнает Том?  
\- Боюсь, что от меня тут ничего не зависит. Он, так или иначе, но узнает об этом. И его действия могут быть самыми непредсказуемыми.   
\- Ах, Гарри, Гарри… Бедный мальчик, что же у него за везение такое…

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Сам «бедный мальчик» себя таковым не считал. Беспечно сдав кровь, он кинулся к друзьям, жаловаться на то, что его хотят разлучить с его обожаемым Драко. Видимо, за время его отсутствия Гермиона провела воспитательную работу с Роном, так как последний на все стенания Поттера краснел, бледнел, но молчал. На ближайшей перемене Поттер кинулся жаловаться еще и самому Драко, который сочувственно его обнял, отчего Гарри стал похож на расплывшуюся от счастья амебу, и сказал, что сделает все, что в его силах, чтобы у «них» это не вышло.

* * *

Накануне 31 октября Драко, сидя на диване в общей гостиной слизеринского факультета, задумчиво теребил книгу в руках, но при этом вряд ли отдавал отчет своим действиям.

\- Дра-а-ко… - протянула его сокурсница Панси Паркинсон, присаживаясь рядом. – Как же тебе повезло! Представь, что завтра ты сможешь обрядить Поттера в любой костюм, даже домовым эльфом, а потом безнаказанно поиметь и выставить его на посмешище перед всей школой!  
\- М? – вернулся на грешную землю из своих заоблачных дум Малфой. – Обрядить, поиметь и высмеять? Ты так себе представляешь завтра?  
\- А что не так? Разве не об этом ты мечтал все шесть лет?  
\- Эх, Панси… Ты неплохой человек, и даже, где-то друг. Но причина, по которой отец не стал подтверждать устную договоренность о нашей помолвке, заключается именно в этом – ты не умеешь видеть перспективу. А для будущей Леди Малфой это непростительно. Обрядить, поиметь и высмеять… И это все, что ты можешь придумать?   
\- А что еще с него можно взять? – оскорблено вскинулась девушка.  
\- Эх, ты… Что еще… А еще я могу натолкнуть его на мысль вызволить отца из Азкабана… Не просто уложить его в свою постель, а привязать к себе узами брака. А что? Полукровка, значит, будет обновление крови. Он очень сильный маг, этого нельзя не признать, значит, дети будут неслабыми. Он богат, он владеет двумя титулами… Мне продолжать?

\- Но… но… А как же наш Лорд?!

\- Лорд дал мне два задания. Одно я еще могу выполнить, хоть оно и сложное. А второе… Второе практически невыполнимо. Но вот если я сумею не просто привести к нему Поттера, а привести полностью ЛОЯЛЬНОГО ему Поттера… 

\- Драко, ты что, хочешь сделать Поттера одним из нас?  
\- А почему бы и нет, раз случай сам плывет в мои руки?  
\- Ну-ну, действуй. А мы посмотрим, что из этого выйдет. Ты костюмы уже приготовил?  
\- Зная Поттера, я почему-то твердо уверен, что о такой мелочи он даже не задумался. Так что я подумал за нас обоих. Ничего такого, все в классике темы.   
\- А после тебя будет ждать одно увлекательное действие, - рассмеявшись, сделал похабное движение Забини.  
\- А вот это вас абсолютно не касается, - с милой улыбкой белой акулы посмотрел на однокурсников тяжелым взглядом Малфой. – И если хоть кто-то осмелится постучать в дверь моей комнаты… - незаконченная угроза оказалась сродни холодному душу. Однокурсники могли сколько угодно подшучивать друг над другом, но не дай Мерлин поломать планы! В сущности, они все прекрасно понимали Малфоя – доводись им поймать такой шанс, они бы тоже не стали выпускать его из рук без борьбы. 

Утром за завтраком все могли узреть несчастное лицо Поттера. Первая мысль, которая пришла практически всем – Поттера вылечили от его влюбленности. Но, спустя всего один заданный вопрос, выяснилось, что страдания по другому поводу: Гарри совсем не подумал о костюме, а искать что-либо уже поздно. 

Побоявшись тех идей, что могли прийти в голову его будущему партнеру, Драко поспешил успокоить Гарри, что он уже обо всем подумал, и костюмы он приготовил на них обоих.  
Вечером все могли лицезреть темного и светлого эльфа. Магически удлиненные волосы Поттера были заплетены в сложную косу и угрожающе поблескивали колюще-режущими украшениями. Зеленые глаза, как никогда, подходили и к прическе, и к аккуратным остреньким ушкам, и к красивому камзолу черного бархата почти до колена, с разрезами до бедер.

Драко был одет точно так же, только его цветом был белый. Да и прическа была совсем другой: длинные платиновые волосы были распущены, а на висках - заплетены в длинные косички, скреплённые драгоценными заколками, украшенные вышитыми ленточками или просто перышками. Не желая, чтобы чересчур усердные гриффиндорцы сорвали ему все планы, Драко почти не отлучался от Поттера, а если все же приходилось его покидать, то оставлял того на попечении одного из своих телохранителей, просто и незамысловато наряженных троллями. Выбрав момент, когда бал был в самом разгаре и все наблюдающие за их парой сильно расслабились, Малфой улучил момент и утянул Поттера в сторону подземелий.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Загнав Гарри в душ первым, Драко побил все рекорды по собственному омовению. А когда вышел из ванной – выронил полотенце из рук. В комнате горела всего одна свеча, еле-еле разгоняя мрак. А сам Поттер стоял на карачках, уткнув голову в подушку и оттопырив подтянутый зад.   
Подойдя и сев рядом, Драко провел рукой по холодной коже, покрытой крупными мурашками.

\- Не понял. Мы что, изображаем изнасилование доверчивого гриффиндорца грубым слизеринцем? А не рановато ли для таких игр? Эй, Поттер, ты меня слышишь?  
Медленно распрямившись, Гарри тут же подтянул колени плотно к груди, обнял их руками и уткнулся в них лбом.  
\- Я не такой тупой, как все думают, Драко. Я прекрасно понимаю, что ты меня не любишь даже хотя бы совсем чуть-чуть. И я прекрасно понимаю, что для тебя это всего лишь повод потешить твое самолюбие.  
\- Так ты что, был готов к тому, что я тебя банально изнасилую?! Поттер, ну ты…  
\- А разве не так? – с отчаянной надеждой поднял голову второй парень.

\- По… Гарри, я не буду сейчас комментировать твои выводы, хотя и очень хочется. Просто, неужели ты сам не мог сообразить, что если бы мне хотелось взять любовника на один раз, то я вполне мог обойтись кем-то другим? И что если бы в мою голову все-таки пришла озвученная тобой идея, то проблемы, последовавшие за ее осуществлением, того бы не стоили? Мне не нужен любовник на одну ночь, не нужно подтверждать мой авторитет таким диким образом. Я хотел и все еще хочу завести с тобой долгосрочные отношения. Ты меня понимаешь? А это подразумевает под собой, что моя сегодняшняя задача - доставить тебе столько удовольствия, чтобы ты сам хотел делить со мной постель. Что за дикие идеи бродят в голове у вас…

Ворча себе под нос о разных бредовых мыслях гриффиндорцев, Драко осторожно укладывал Поттера на спину. Не видя никаких следов возбуждения, он мысленно заскрипел зубами, но ничем не показал своего нетерпения – еще не хватало испортить собственный план! Именно поэтому вместо того, чтобы приступить к самому ожидаемому, он сейчас размеренно гладил грудь Поттера, соскальзывая на руки и возвращаясь на грудь. После нескольких минут таких наглаживаний, он с восторгом ощутил, как нагрелась до того прохладная кожа, а сам Поттер начал подаваться вслед за его руками. Решив, что теперь можно, Драко тронул первым, почти целомудренным поцелуем губы своего почти любовника. Губы у П… Гарри оказались куда мягче, чем казались на вид, и отдавали вишней. Не почувствовав отторжения, Драко углубил поцелуй. Через две минуты на широкой кровати яростно целовались двое подростков. И если один из них еще помнил, что должен быть осторожней, то второй без оглядки наслаждался новыми для него ощущениями. Гарри даже не предполагал, что секс может дарить такое удовольствие! Все разговоры в их спальне казались ему надуманными и преувеличенными. Но сейчас… Сейчас он горел под руками Драко, с готовностью подставляясь под каждую ласку и требуя еще. Поэтому, когда он почувствовал, как по его внутренностям пробежал холодок, а в него самого стал проникать палец, он не стал зажиматься – если ему сейчас настолько хорошо, то что же будет потом, когда начнется самое-самое?! Правда, второй и третий палец поколебали было его уверенность, но только до тех пор, пока перед глазами не вспыхнули звезды. Ему казалось, что еще немного, и он умрет от удовольствия. 

\- А вот теперь немного потерпи, - донеслось до него сквозь марево наслаждения. – Первый раз всегда немного неприятен. И будет лучше, если ты не будешь зажиматься.  
Спустя мгновение Гарри понял, о чем ему говорили – в него начало протискиваться что-то однозначно крупнее пальцев. Послушно постаравшись расслабить тело, он понял, что все не так уж и плохо, и той разрывающей боли, которой его стращали, нет. Да, жжение, неприятное чувство растянутости, и немного стыда, что он лежит на спине и обнимает Драко за талию ногами. Впрочем… Эти мысли быстро покинули голову, и осталось только стократно усиленное чувство удовольствия от движений Драко. 

\- М-м-м… Поттер, а ты горячая штучка! Хорошо, что я додумался запастись Обезболивающим и Заживляющим зельем, этой ночью я тебе точно спать не дам.

* * *

Да, хорошо, что Драко запасся Обезболивающим и Заживляющим зельем, иначе бы Гарри точно утром не смог встать. Шутка ли: шесть раз за ночь! Если бы он и смог встать, то ходил бы враскоряку, ну а насчет сесть и речи бы не шло. Довольный, как объевшийся сливок котяра, Драко собственноручно намазал «боевую рану» и споил зелье Поттеру. Пока гриффиндорец, приходя в себя, плескался в душе, Малфой вызвал домовика и приказал принести сюда школьную форму Поттера. Так что, выйдя из душа, Гарри был еще раз крепко поцелован и облачен в свою форму, на которой заботливо расстегнули две верхних пуговички и немного спустили узел галстука, выставляя на всеобщее обозрение роскошный засос под ухом и на шее. Когда же смущенный брюнет попытался исправить это, его шлепнули по рукам и строго заметили: «это чтоб все видели, что у нас все серьезно». Покорно кивнув, Гарри в таком виде и отправился на завтрак в сопровождении Драко.

\- Драко, я тут хотел спросить… - смущенно опустив глаза, пробормотал Поттер.  
\- Что?  
\- Твоя рука…  
\- Ты про Метку… - моментально помрачнел Малфой.  
\- Да нет, ты не подумай ничего плохого, просто я… ну… может, что могу сделать?  
Не ожидая такого вопроса, Малфой едва не споткнулся.  
\- Нет. Мой отец, он сейчас не может исполнять свои обязанности при Милорде, вот мне и пришлось занять его место.  
\- О, Драко… Прости, не хотел, чтобы тогда так вышло!  
\- Да перестань ты. Отец сам виноват, что попался. Единственное, о чем я жалею, что не могу представить тебя своей семье так, как полагается. Конечно, с мамой я вас познакомлю, но без отца, без его одобрения это будет совсем не то. Не бери в голову, Гарри, ты ни в чем не виноват.

Согласно покивав головой, Гарри о чем-то задумался, да еще настолько крепко, что не обратил внимания на всеобщую реакцию, стоило им с Малфоем войти в Большой Зал вместе.  
Все в том же задумчивом состоянии он прошел к своему столу, за которым его встретили свистом и улюлюканьем.  
\- Ну, что, давай, расскажи: как тебе? – нетерпеливо подался вперед Симус, один из самых записных сплетников Гриффиндора, и способным дать фору даже девушкам.  
\- Оппа! А ты не в курсе, как это происходит? – округлил глаза Гарри. – А как же твои многочисленные победы и похождения, которыми ты нам все уши прожужжал? Или все это только разговорчики между нами, парнями, а сам ты у нас де-е-евственник!   
Прекрасно зная о любвеобильности Финнигана, сидящие за столом расхохотались, и тема насчет совместной ночи Поттера и Малфоя как-то заглохла.  
\- Гарри, а если серьезно – он тебя ничем не обидел? – тихо задала вопрос Гермиона, дождавшись, когда Рон на что-то отвлечется.   
\- Знаешь, подруга, даже если все это действительно работа зелья, то эта ночь будет последним, о чем я буду сожалеть в своей жизни, - так же тихо и серьезно ответил Гарри. – Он совсем не такой, каким вы его считаете. Он немного эгоист, сноб и даже где-то зануда. Но при этом он очень верный, искренний и понимающий.  
\- Что ж… Тогда, наслаждайся, пока есть такая возможность. А недовольство Рона я возьму на себя.  
\- Он так сильно злится?  
\- Будь готов к тому, что после выздоровления на тебя сначала будут долго дуться за связь с Малфоем, а потом – еще дольше действовать на нервы этим фактом.  
\- Спасибо. Я это учту.

* * *

\- Я хочу видеть Министра, - безапелляционным тоном заметила укутанная по самые брови в мантию фигура.  
\- Уважаемый, вопрос в другом: хочет ли Министр видеть ВАС? – Перси Уизли был сама невозмутимость.  
\- Меня – захочет, – на рыжего парня смотрели глаза очень знакомого цвета, но с очень незнакомым выражением. – Для него же будет лучше, если мы поговорим как можно быстрее, и об этом будет знать как можно меньше народу.  
\- Ты, - констатировал факт Перси. – И все же, почему Министр вот прямо-таки обязан тебя принять?  
\- Перси, не тупи. Даже ты вряд ли сможешь так запросто отмахнуться от весенних событий. У меня же есть отличный вариант, где мы все будем, не только живы, но и при выгоде. И у меня очень мало времени.   
\- Хорошо. Я рискну, - мало кто знал, но Перси очень, ОЧЕНЬ хотел стать однажды Министром Магии. Что плохого в амбициях? Он же не подсиживает кого, не предает. Он просто очень упорно трудится, чего никак не могут понять его родные, готовые забесплатно рисковать своей головой в этой бессмысленной борьбе.   
\- Проходи, Министр тебя ждет, - видимо, Скримджеру все-таки было что-то нужно от Гарри Поттера, раз не прошло даже минуты, как он согласился его принять.

\- Добрый день, господин Министр, - лучезарно, во все тридцать два зуба улыбнулся Поттер, входя в кабинет.  
\- Мистер Поттер. Признаться, вы последний человек, которого я ожидал увидеть – вы достаточно часто и громко заявляли о том, кому принадлежит ваша лояльность, что вы думаете о Министерстве в целом и о Министрах в частности.  
\- Ну, так, когда это было, и кто тогда был главой… Господин Министр, у меня очень мало времени прежде, чем меня хватятся. Я предлагаю вам объединиться против Дамблдора. И вы сможете всем говорить, что я вас во всем поддерживаю.   
\- Даже так… Смело. Не ожидал. А причина? Вы так рьяно выказывали свою поддержку Дамблдору, с таким пылом боролись против Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, и вдруг – такой резкий поворот.  
\- Просто незадолго до каникул мне стали известны некоторые факты, а во время… Того, что я узнал хватит, чтобы директор перестал быть живым святым. Но, если за это возьмусь я, то в лучшем случае я опять стану для всех безумцем. И потом, я не перешел на сторону Волдеморта, я всего лишь хочу уйти в сторону. Получится – значит, я его убью. Нет – мама и папа умерли не для того, чтобы я отдал жизнь за тех, кто готов верить любой неправде обо мне.   
\- М-м-м… мальчик, давай так: я тебя выслушаю, но решение буду принимать уже после.  
\- Хорошо. Брать с вас клятвы молчать я не буду, но без меня у вас ничего не получится. А если попробуете что-то сделать мне – то я просто пожму плечами и скажу, что вы врете.   
\- Уже угрожаешь?  
\- Альбус Дамблдор, прикрываясь своим незаконным опекунством, украл у меня больше миллиона галеонов. Он ничего не сделал, чтобы оправдать Сириуса, который был невиновен, и он об этом прекрасно знал. Он поит меня каким-то зельем, чтобы потом напоить еще одним и женить меня на Уизли, которая в прошлом году сделала аборт. А потом меня тихо убьют.   
\- Подожди! Откуда такие сведения? – в шоке подался вперед мужчина.  
\- Сначала я подслушал разговор Джинни с ее матерью, когда она варила Абортивное зелье. Тогда я и узнал про то, что меня опаивают, про планы меня убить, а еще – что Дамблдор хочет присвоить себе все деньги Сириуса, которые он оставил мне. Летом я пошел в банк вместе с тетей, и там мне сказали, что все деньги, снятые директором, ушли на обеспечение меня жильем, охраной, вещами, питанием и на специальное обучение. Тетка тогда едва скандал не закатила – она с дядей Верноном ни пенни не видели за все время, пока я жил у них.  
\- Гарри… ты же не против, что я тебя так называю, ты уверен? Потому что это все очень серьезные обвинения. И, кстати, если ты не знал: аборт у нас – уголовно наказуемое преступление. Магов и так мало, чтобы позволять такое.   
\- Насчет денег – гоблины могут предоставить бумаги. А вот все остальное – только мои слова.   
\- А чего ты сам хочешь?  
\- Чтобы вы выпустили Люциуса Малфоя.  
\- Не понял… Он же Пожиратель Смерти! Да даже если бы я и мог, то моей карьере тут же пришел конец! Да и зачем он тебе?  
\- Я сейчас встречаюсь с его сыном. А он, по словам Драко, всегда был против Дамблдора, и способен на многое, чтобы испортить директору жизнь.   
\- Ну, а моя от этого какая выгода? Ты мне так этого и не сказал.  
\- Представьте: директор делает, делает, делает, но ничего не меняется. А вы пришли – и все. Тишина, спокойствие, порядок. И вы можете, сколько хотите, говорить, что я на вашей стороне. А я буду во всем согласно кивать. Кого будет любить народ: Дамблдора, который только обещает, но все остается по-прежнему? Или вас? Вы работали в Аврорате, у вас и медали, наверное, есть.  
\- Ладно, допустим, я согласен. Но как ты рассчитываешь вытащить лорда Малфоя, учитывая, что его поймали с палочкой в руках?  
\- Убитые были? Нет. Смертельно, или просто серьезно раненные? Ну, кроме моего крестного, но это отдельный вопрос, тем более, что он сражался с Беллатрикс. Главное, чтобы в суде было побольше лордов, и не было директора.  
\- Я ничего не обещаю. Но я подумаю. Как приму решение, то сразу сообщу.  
\- Подумайте, прикиньте. Какой должен быть человек, чтобы самым наглым образом воровать у сироты, и при этом врать всем с улыбкой, что все у него в полном порядке? А мне пора, пока меня не хватились – я же просто сбежал из-под наблюдения.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Гарри сказал абсолютную правду – своим друзьям он сказал, что будет с Драко, а Драко – что хочет поспать подольше, но при этом абсолютно ничего не имеет против, если Драко пойдет со своими друзьями в Хогсмид без него, а он потом сам их найдет. Но если Драко не хочет, то он, Гарри, не будет навязываться. К его счастью, Малфой только глаза закатил, язвительно высказавшись про сонливость одного гриффиндорца. Поттер тогда, жутко стесняясь, едва слышным шепотом пояснил, что у него болит попа, и он так сильно не высыпался эту неделю, что просто не уверен, сумеет ли утром встать раньше полудня.

Обеспечив себе алиби, Гарри постарался побыстрее вернуться в школу, и уже оттуда пошел в деревню, разыскивая Драко. Весело перешучиваясь со встречными знакомыми, отбивая вопросы излишне любопытных, Поттер наслаждался выходным днем. Прошла всего неделя с того памятного хэллоуинского бала, а казалось – вся жизнь. Его ночи теперь были наполнены страстью и наслаждением, так что тут он не слишком-то и солгал: впервые в жизни наслаждаясь жизнью, он старался взять от нее все, и поэтому действительно с трудом вставал утром. 

Видимо, Гермиона хорошо надавила на Рона, потому что рыжий выглядел все более мрачным, старался все меньше общаться со счастливым Гарри, но пока молчал. Однако, как боялся Поттер, это было ненадолго.

Что ж, Министрами не становятся просто так, и Скримджер не был исключением, как цинично подумал гриффиндорец, когда комкал записку без подписи, присланную неприметной совой. «В воскресенье, в девять утра». Быть гордым и неподкупным легко, когда в стране нет проблем, но вот суметь стать тем, кто наведет порядок в хаосе… Руфус Скримджер не смог устоять перед искушением.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Отпроситься у Макгонагалл труда не составило: оказалось достаточно сказать, что его вызвали для дачи показаний против захваченных в Министерстве Пожирателей. Декан только неодобрительно покачала головой, но вникать в детали не стала, что было Поттеру только на руку. Сегодня выходной, так что еще неизвестно, когда до директора дойдет информация, где Гарри провел день. Друзьям он просто сообщил уже ставшую привычной отмазку «я у Драко на весь день», а самому Малфою – почти правду: «Мне хочется сделать тебе приятное, но для этого я должен незаметно попасть в Лондон так, чтобы никто этого не узнал». Отпустив, по своему обыкновению, несколько язвительных комментариев, Драко согласился прикрыть Поттера перед грифами, предупредив, что сюрприз должен быть таким, чтобы он ахнул, иначе он больше никогда не пойдет ему навстречу. Расплывшись в радостной улыбке, Гарри едва не повис на шее у Малфоя, осыпая того частыми поцелуями, и шепча в паузах, что Драко самый-самый, и он будет очень, очень, очень рад его сюрпризу. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

\- Вызывается свидетель защиты – Гарри Джеймс Поттер!

Немногочисленные свидетели этого процесса ахнули. Даже лорду Малфою с трудом удалось удержать лицо, видя, кто выступает в его защиту. Видимо, последние новости до него пока еще не дошли.

\- Мистер Поттер, вы уверены? – лицо обвинителя выражало разнообразную гамму чувств: начиная от подозрения в полном безумии Мальчика-Который-Выжил, и заканчивая полной уверенностью, что он находится под Империо. Сам Гарри прошел на свидетельское кресло с некоторым колебанием.  
\- Мистер Поттер, так уж получилось, что теперь вы свидетель не обвинения, а защиты, - доброжелательно обратился к юноше приятного вида мужчина с очень умными глазами и цепким взглядом.   
\- Мне бы хотелось задать моему свидетелю несколько вопросов, которые бы сделали картину для уважаемых судей более полной и ясной. Поначалу вам покажется, что они абсолютно бессмысленны, но на самом деле они имеют самое, что ни на есть прямое отношение к делу. Вы позволите?  
Благообразный Председатель несколько неуверенно кивнул, но, тут же уточнил:  
\- Только если они действительно имеют отношение к делу. Если это не так, то вопросы будут признаны неуважением к суду.  
\- Что вы, Ваша Честь, как можно, - уважительно поклонился мистер Гюнтер, насколько знал Гарри. – Итак, мистер Поттер, позвольте первый вопрос. Где вы учитесь?  
\- В Хогвартсе, на шестом курсе, - немного расслабился парень  
\- Вы не могли бы мне сказать, кто ведет у вас предмет под названием «ЗОТИ», и свое мнение об этом преподавателе.  
\- Ну… - теперь растерялся от неожиданности вопроса Гарри. – На первом курсе у нас вел ЗОТИ профессор Квиррел. Мы над ним смеялись, потому что он заикался и мы считали его немного сумасшедшим. А оказалось, что у него в башке торчал Волд…э-э-э-э… Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть. Он еще охотился за философским камнем, который был спрятан в школе.   
\- Я правильно понял ваш ответ? Ваш директор принял в школу одержимого, не проведя необходимой проверки, да еще и спрятал в месте, полном детей, очень сильный артефакт? Ладно, ответ принят. Теперь второй курс?

\- Ну, на втором курсе у нас был профессор Локхарт. Жуткий пустомеля! Он только и мог, что смотреться в зеркало, и спрашивать на контрольных, какой у него любимый цвет. Тогда еще василиск по школе ползал, окаменяя магглорожденных, и когда ему сказали, чтобы он помог, этот кинулся со всех ног собирать вещи, чтобы сбежать.   
\- М-м-м… Итак, на втором курсе у вас опять был, точнее, не было приличного учителя. Третий курс?  
Председатель суда застучал молотком.  
\- Адвокат, мы здесь рассматриваем дело Люциуса Малфоя, а не недостатки нынешнего образования! Вы сказали, что ваши вопросы имеют самое прямое отношение к делу, но пока этого не видно!  
\- Уважаемый господин Председатель, я не отказываюсь от своих слов. Но мне надо, чтобы вы все услышали ответы этого молодого человека. Без них у вас не будет полной картины произошедшего.  
\- Господин Гюнтер, мы отдаем должное вашему профессионализму, но если ваши вопросы окажутся лишними, то мы будем вынуждены запретить вам на год практику в нашей стране.

\- Мистер Поттер, так кто был вашим учителем на вашем третьем курсе?  
\- Ремус Люпин. Он был другом еще моих родителей, и он был очень хорошим учителем.  
\- Очень хорошим другом ваших родителей и очень хорошим учителем… А почему тогда он не взял на себя вашу опеку? И почему не продолжил преподавание на четвертом курсе?  
\- Люпин, Люпин… Оборотень! Ну, конечно! Дамблдор тогда настолько спятил, что взял на работу в школу оборотня, который едва не загрыз учеников! – это воскликнул один из судей.  
\- Мистер Поттер, таким образом получается, что программу третьего курса вам преподавал оборотень. Нда, признаться, такого я не ожидал. Хорошо, а четвертый?

\- Ну, на четвертом нам преподавал Аластор Грюм, только это был не Грюм, а Барти Крауч-младший, а настоящий Грюм весь год просидел в сундуке, где мы его и нашли, когда Грюм, ну, тот, который не настоящий, а Крауч, притащил меня в комнату настоящего Грюма, чтобы убить. Но он был хорошим учителем! Это я про Крауча. Он нам показывал, как накладывать Непростительные, и учил сопротивляться Империо. У меня получилось! – гордо похвастался Гарри.  
\- Империо… Умеете сопротивляться… Хороший учитель, который учит непростительным, согласен, - иронично похвалил непонятно кого мистер Гюнтер. – Боюсь спросить, а кто был у вас на пятом курсе?

\- Долорес Амбридж, - скривился Гарри. – Она нас ничему не учила, только заставляла читать, какое хорошее у нас Министерство, какой хороший у нас Министр Фадж. А когда ей задали вопрос - как же практика? Или мы будем сдавать только теорию на экзаменах? - она сказала, что нам ничего этого не надо, нас защитит государство, а того, что мы знаем, вполне хватит для мирной жизни. Она меня еще заставила писать Кровавым Пером, что я никогда не буду лгать, когда я заявил ей, что Волдеморт возродился, и ничего я не вру! Вот, видите?! – И Гарри сунул вперед кулак, где отчетливо виднелась белая нитка шрама, складывающаяся в эти самые слова «Я не должен лгать».

\- Прелестно, - умилился адвокат. – Таким образом, за все время вашего обучения, у вас не было ни одного хорошего преподавателя по Защите. А сколько времени вы вели бой с моим подзащитным?  
\- Что? – не понял вопроса Поттер.  
\- Тогда, в Министерстве, когда моего подзащитного взяли с палочкой в руках, сколько времени вы с ним сражались? Хотя бы приблизительно?  
\- Ну… - задумался Поттер, - минут десять, наверное.  
\- Минут десять. При полном отсутствии элементарных знаний и навыков, вы сражались с взрослым, чистокровным, отлично образованным магом почти десять минут. Вам самому это странным не кажется?  
\- Тогда нет, а сейчас… - поднял на адвоката изумленные глаза Гарри.  
\- Тогда вы не могли бы мне сказать, точнее – назвать тех, кто пострадал от рук лорда Малфоя?  
\- Ну… Джинни Уизли – он в нее Петрификус Тоталус бросил, и она упала. Я еще тогда так испугался – стоило ей начать падать, и мимо того места, где она стояла, пролетело Секо. Гермиона. Он в нее Ватноножным кинул, она еще очень сильно плечо себе вывихнула. Только, там рядом с ней Бомбарда взорвалась, так что, это было даже к лучшему. Еще Невилл – он в него таким Ступефаем запустил, что Нев к самой стене отлетел и головой стукнулся. У него огромная шишка была и сотрясение мозга.  
\- А там рядом никакое заклинание не пролетало?  
\- Да… было такое. Только в Невилла Ступефай попал, и он начал падать, как там Авада пролетела…  
\- Вывод. У вас нет никаких навыков, никого образования, но вы ведете в течение десяти минут бой с Пожирателем Смерти. Ведете этот самый бой набором школьных заклинаний, и ваш противник, несомненно, обладая куда большим арсеналом заклятий, отвечает вам так же набором из школьной программы. При этом, стоит только ему попасть в одного из ваших друзей, как именно в том месте пролетает заклинание, которое причинило бы намного больше ущерба, вплоть до смертельного исхода. Я все правильно изложил?

\- …

\- Уважаемый Суд, я прошу вас признать моего подзащитного невиновным, в связи с вновь вскрывшимися обстоятельствами. Все мы люди, и, однажды совершив ошибку, не должны платить за нее всю жизнь. Когда-то лорд Малфой был молод, горяч, полон планов и надежд. Не его вина, что он оказался обманут, как и многие достойные. Однако ныне, не имея возможности отказаться, сей достойный лорд приложил все усилия, дабы свести возможный ущерб к минимуму. Вы сами слышали, какое образование у мистера Поттера. Неужели это действительно возможно: сражаться с тем, кто является Пожирателем Смерти, и не пострадать? Прошу учесть, что один раз еще можно признать за случайность, когда школьное заклинание выводит из-под, не будем лгать сами себе, смертельного удара. Но три раза подряд и от рук одного и того же человека?! Лорд Малфой не желал зла школьникам, и делал все возможное, чтобы никто не пострадал. Увы, но в Англии, как я понял, принято выводить под первый удар детей, причем, принято так называемой светлой стороной. А Темная – делает все возможное, чтобы сохранить эту жизнь. Я все сказал.

\- Мы не можем принять такую защиту! – почти завопил обвинитель. – Насколько нам известно, мистер Поттер находится под влиянием какого-то зелья, которое не позволяет ему адекватно оценивать собственные поступки и слова!  
\- Мистер Поттер, это так? – строго обратился к парню Председатель.  
\- Я… я не знаю. Почему сразу неадекватно? Что плохого в том, что я считаю Драко очень хорошим, добрым и понимающим? Ну, дрались мы с ним долго. Ругались. Он был занозой в зад.. э-э-э… А потом я вырос и понял, что лучше мне уже никогда не найти.  
\- Мистер Поттер, а что вы можете сказать про отца своего друга? Про лорда Малфоя? – вкрадчиво спросил мистер Гюнтер.  
\- Ну-у-у-у…, - Гарри затравленным взглядом посмотрел прямо в заинтересованные серебристые глаза, так похожие на те, в которые смотрел теперь каждое утро.   
\- Ну же, мистер Поттер. Не съест же вас лорд Малфой, – по-доброму улыбнулся адвокат.  
\- Ну, он очень… сильный. Как маг, да. Еще он очень влиятельный. И он всегда получает все, что хочет, как говорит Драко. А Рон и Гермиона говорят, что он неразборчив в средствах, плевать на всех хотел, и может купить за свои деньги кого угодно, и ничего ему за это не будет! И я с этим согласен! – последние фразы Гарри протараторил так быстро, что слова почти слились в одно.   
\- Ну, вот видите! У молодого человека есть свое мнение, полностью опровергающее предположение стороны обвинения, что мистер Поттер не способен логически мыслить сам.  
\- Суду все ясно! – стукнул молоточком Председатель, обрывая начатую фразу обвинителя. – Суд принял решение: освободить лорда Малфоя из-под стражи за отсутствием вины, и принести извинения за незаконное задержание! 

\- Мистер Поттер, с вами было очень приятно работать, - склонился в уважительном полупоклоне мистер Гюнтер. – Вопросы, предложенные вами, не выбивались из событий, однако полностью меняли картину. Признаться, в таком ракурсе событий даже я засомневался в виновности лорда Малфоя! – с этим двояким высказыванием адвокат отбыл по своим делам.

Однако в одиночестве Гарри оставался недолго. Стоило только блистательному защитнику завернуть за угол, как над ухом раздался бархатный голос лорда Малфоя. Подпрыгнув от испуга, парень с колотящимся сердцем и пылающими щеками повернулся к мужчине.

\- Мистер Поттер, признаться, я был несколько отрезан от свежих новостей, и буду вам крайне признателен, если вы просветите меня на этот счет, пока мы с вами будем добираться до школы, чтобы я мог повидать сына.

Наверное, адвокат озаботился не только защитой лорда Малфоя, но и его внешним видом. Теперь длинные чистые волосы блестели, как и раньше; лицо, несколько осунувшееся, по сравнению с тем, каким оно было в Министерстве, чисто выбрито. Простые рубашка, брюки и ботинки, первые невнятного серого цвета, а обувь – потертого черного, исчезли. Их заменили красивый камзол темно-синего бархата, черные замшевые брюки, заправленные в высокие сапоги, и длинный, подбитый серебристым мехом, плотный плащ. И трость. Неизменная трость лорда Малфоя с набалдашников в виде головы змеи снова была у него в руках. 

\- Ну, что вы, Гарри. Право слово, не стоит так пугаться. Я всего лишь хочу узнать, с каких пор вы с моим сыном вместе, и о каком зелье кричал тот маг. Пойдемте, не стоит тратить время зря.  
Покорно кивнув головой, Гарри поплелся рядом с Люциусом Малфоем, судорожно пытаясь сообразить, о чем ему рассказывать сначала. Решив не мучиться, он в пять минут рассказал, что приехал в школу, понял, насколько красивым стал Драко, потом был взрыв на зельеварении, и тогда-то он и понял, насколько дорог стал ему Малфой-младший. Потом он набрался храбрости, и пригласил его на бал в честь Хэллоуина, только перепутал слова, но он же не знал об этом! А Драко взял, и согласился стать его партнером. И теперь он, Гарри, самый счастливый человек. А так как лорд Малфой попал в Азкабан по его, Гарри вине, то он и попытался исправить свою ошибку, чтобы сделать любимому приятное. Все.

Глядя в доверчивые зеленые глаза, лорд Малфой сообразил, как много пропустил, и что его сын оказался достойным Наследником Рода, раз сумел воспользоваться случаем, а не пошел на поводу своей детской вражды. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

\- Лорд Малфой, можно вы… - на Люциуса с мольбой смотрели огромные зеленые глаза. Стоя перед дверями в школу, Поттер едва не приплясывал от нетерпения.  
\- Мистер Поттер, если вы более внятно изложите, чего от меня хотите, то я буду знать, в моих ли это силах.  
\- Лорд Малфой, время всего-то около одиннадцати. Я точно знаю, что в воскресенье Драко любит поспать, и сейчас он наверняка завтракает. Вы не могли бы ну совсем чуть-чуть подождать здесь? Пожалуйста! Я обещал сделать сегодня Драко приятный сюрприз, и теперь хочу его предупредить, что у меня получилось. Вы сможете, а?  
\- Я зайду через минуту после вас.

\- Спасибо!!! – до Люциуса донеслось только эхо, с такой скоростью Поттер рванул в школу. Постучав по набалдашнику пальцами, лорд решил, что если сын не станет слишком артачиться, то… Поттер богат, симпатичен, как стало видно, очень силен. Одно «но»: надо решить этот вопрос с Повелителем. Но упускать такой лакомый кусочек из рук будет полной глупостью. Кивнув своим мыслям, он решительно направился в сторону Большого Зала, не обращая внимания на шокированные взгляды встреченных по дороге учеников.

\- Драко, Драко!!! – с радостным воплем влетел в Зал Поттер. На его счастье, Малфой и большая часть слизеринцев как раз вставали из-за стола, собираясь пойти в Хогсмид. Именно этот момент выбрал Поттер, чтобы повиснуть на шее у блондина.  
\- Поттер, я рад, что ты рад, но не до такой же степени, чтобы терпеть тебя на своей шее! – возмутился Малфой.  
\- У меня получилось! Получилось! Помнишь, я тебе сюрприз обещал? Он у меня получился!!  
\- Да? И где он? Что-то я ничего не вижу! – ответом ему стали гробовая тишина в Зале, и такой знакомый мерный стук. Повернувшись лицом к двери, Драко даже растерял большую часть своей важности.  
\- Отец?!  
\- Сын. Можно ли считать, что сюрприз, задуманный мистером Поттером, удался?  
\- Гарри?! Ты… ты вытащил моего отца? Но как?!  
\- О, Драко! Я же знаю, как ты его любишь. И потом, ты же не раз говорил, что мама – это не то. Представлять надо отцу. А я так хочу, чтобы наши отношения признали! Видишь? Теперь ты можешь, но только если хочешь, я не настаиваю! Ну… ты можешь пригласить меня, чтобы познакомить и со своей мамой… - на пунцовых от смущения щеках Поттера можно было блинчики жарить.  
\- Безусловно, мой сын по всем правилам оформит это приглашение, а мы с супругой будем рады видеть вас у себя в Малфой-Мэноре, Гарри. Вы же не против, если я буду называть вас по имени?  
\- Нет, нет, что вы! Я буду очень рад, а то когда меня называют мистером Поттером, мне так неловко, будто…

\- ТВАРЬ! СУКА!! Скотина! – от этого вопля, казалось, содрогнулись даже стены. Гарри был прав, когда предполагал, что Гермиона не сможет сдерживать долго темперамент Рона. – Я молчал, когда ты лизался с Хорьком, молчал, потому что мне затыкали рот, когда ты подставлял ему жопу… Но тебе стало мало одного Хорька, и ты решил, что надо, чтобы тебя пялил и его отец-Пожиратель?! Я-то думал, что ты женишься на Джинни, и станешь маме еще одним сыном, а нам – братом, но ты предпочел стать Пожирательской подстилкой!!  
\- Подстилкой?! – оскорблено вскинулся Поттер, невольно задвигая Драко себе за спину. – Ты посмел назвать меня подстилкой?!  
\- А кто ты еще есть? Пусть хоть десять раз зелье, но если бы в тебе этого не было, у тебя бы не стала свербеть жопа, чтобы ее поимели!  
\- Значит, я подстилка? – от Поттера повеяло таким холодом и такой угрозой, что передернулись все, в том числе и оба Малфоя.  
\- Джинни… - пройдя к столу гриффиндора, Гарри властно взял рыжеволосую красавицу за руку, и повел на середину зала, не обращая внимания на некоторое сопротивление.  
\- Ты, шрамоголовый извращенец, что тебе надо от моей сестры?! – подлетев к Поттеру, Рон попытался ударить его, но нарвался на Петрификус Тоталус.

\- Полежи спокойно и послушай других, тебе это полезно, - с неприятной улыбкой заметил Гарри. – Насколько я помню, ваша семья должна мне два Долга Жизни. Первый – за то, что я лазил в Тайную Комнату и сражался с василиском за твою жизнь. Помнишь, Джинни? Ты еще в тот год додумалась напитать своей силой личный артефакт Волдеморта, который привезла с собой в школу, а потом еще и этого самого василиска разбудила и выпустила в школу, когда была одержима духом Лорда. Помнишь? – ответом ему послужило дружное аханье учеников, подтянувшихся на такой спектакль.  
\- Второй Долг – когда я спас вашего отца. Если бы не я, то его нашли только утром, но столько бы он после визита Нагини не протянул. И теперь я хочу, что бы ты вернула свой Долг Жизни. Мне. Здесь, и сейчас.   
\- Гарри, но, ты же тогда отмахнулся и сказал, что мы тебе ничего не должны! – Джинни Уизли сопротивлялась изо всех сил. В отличие от брата кое-какие мозги у нее были, и она прекрасно отдавала себе отчет, что Рон умудрился разозлить Поттера до такой степени, что его требование не сулит их семье ничего хорошего.  
\- Похрен! Я тогда был не в себе, да и правильного отказа я не произнес. Так что, отвечать тебе за слова брата все равно придется. Скажи мне, и всем, со сколькими парнями ты спала, и от кого был тот ребенок, для которого ты варила в прошлом году Абортивное зелье?

Как будто выключили все звуки, такая тишина разом упала на Большой Зал. Шокированные, недоуменные, злорадные, а еще – быстро становящиеся брезгливыми и гневными взгляды. Многим было не по душе поведение этой самоуверенной и бесстыжей девчонки. Но поделать ничего было нельзя – слишком уж явным было благоволение директора к семье Уизли, и слишком заметным было его поощрение развитий отношений между Джинни Уизли и Гарри Поттером. И тут – такой удар.  
Противиться ясному приказу девушка не смогла, поэтому, сопровождая каждое слово, сказанное сквозь стиснутые зубы, зазвучали имена:  
\- Вэйзи, Корнер, Пьюси, Маклагген. Ребенок был или от Пьюси, или от того маггла, с которым я встретилась на дискотеке в Лондоне.  
\- Джинни…? – Похоже, Гарри сам не ожидал такого результата. – Ты что, спала с несколькими парнями? И даже не знаешь, от кого был ребенок? И после этого твой брат называет подстилкой меня?  
\- Ну, все, потаскушка, готовься – я и моя семья так этого не оставим! Азкабан тебе будет только сниться, если окажется, что ребенок был мой, – хоть десять раз Предатели Крови, но были способы вывести таких вот, случайных детей из прОклятого Рода. И аборт без разрешения отца становился не просто уголовным преступлением – за это обиженная сторона вполне могла потребовать ответа от всего Рода. Что, похоже, и собирался сделать Эдриан Пьюси. 

\- Не так быстро, мистер Поттер. Мы понимаем, насколько щекотлива ситуация, но нам необходимо, чтобы вы подписали несколько бумаг. На письма вы не отвечаете, поэтому, вопреки нашему обыкновению, нам самим пришлось посетить вас. Что, несомненно, отразится на конечном счете за наши услуги. Однако, сумма слишком крупная, чтобы довольствоваться только подписью вашего опекуна.  
Пока в Большом Зале шла эта импровизированная драма, у нее появилось еще несколько незамеченных свидетелей – гоблины Гринготтса. 

\- Что?! – на невозмутимых банковских служащих смотрели широко распахнутые, пустые от шока глаза. – Роспись? Где?  
\- На документах, которые мы подготовили согласно вашему распоряжению о приюте.   
\- Хорошо, давайте я распишусь… - Гарри было все равно, что от него требуют.  
\- Поттер, а ну, стой! – от властного оклика Драко Гарри сильно вздрогнул. – Что еще за приют?

\- Ну, приют… А что за приют? – как было видно невооруженным глазом, все, чего сейчас хотелось измученному парню, это чтобы его оставили в покое. В вопросе не было ни грамма любопытства, только тоска и надежда, чтобы от него, наконец, все отстали.   
\- Еще летом вы прислали со своим опекуном распоряжение подготовить документы на основание приюта для детей-сирот магов. Основать его вы намерены за счет состояния своего крестного, которое было вам завещано. Единственная сумма, которую вы собирались оставить себе – это десять тысяч галеонов.  
\- Так, господа, - сумел пробиться сквозь гвалт голос директора, - это не та тема, которую стоит обсуждать при всех. Будет лучше, если вы пройдете в мой кабинет, где будет намного удобнее решить этот вопрос.  
\- Подождите, подождите. Какой приют? – Гарри никак не мог понять, о чем идет речь. – Какие деньги? Какое завещание? Какие десять тысяч?!

\- Мистер Поттер, мы глубоко сочувствуем вам в вашей потере, однако, пора бы уже браться и за дела. Мы понимаем, что вы считаете своим долгом борьбу с некой личностью, но перекладывать все дела на вашего опекуна – это уже слишком. Мы столько раз присылали вам предложения по выгодному обороту денег, но вы постоянно отказывались от них. Если вы продолжите вести себя таким образом, то состояния вашего отца вам надолго не хватит.

\- Подождите! – Гарри даже головой потряс, а шоковая одурь сменилась непониманием: о каких это деньгах и предложениях ему говорят?! – Какие предложения?!  
\- Господа, я настоятельно советую вам пройти в мой кабинет! Личные дела оттого и называются личными, что их решают между собой, а не на глазах у множества посторонних людей! – Дамблдор был недоволен тем, что Гарри обсуждает такой вопрос в Большом Зале. Даже задорные искорки в глазах погасли, что было крайне редко.

\- Господин директор, о каких предложениях мне говорят? – Гарри решил обратиться к первоисточнику.  
\- Мальчик мой, я еще раз говорю – идемте в мой кабинет, где вы и решите все вопросы.  
\- О, нет! – с большим интересом прислушивающийся Люциус Малфой уже сделал свои выводы. – Мистер Поттер, вас спрашивают, вы получали когда-нибудь хоть какие-нибудь финансовые документы?  
\- На первом курсе я взял деньги из сейфа… Потом отдал тысячу галеонов Джорджу и Фреду на открытие своего магазинчика… И все…  
\- Как все? – неприятно поразился один из гоблинов, уже не обращая никакого внимания на то, где они разговаривают. – Мистер Поттер, начиная со смерти ваших родителей, мы…  
\- Господа! Это школа, а не банк! Для этого предназначены кабинеты, а не школьная столовая! – директор властным жестом пригласил незваных гостей следовать за собой.  
\- Господин Дамблдор, вы представили нашему банку документы, по которым вы являлись опекуном нашего клиента. Мы не сочли нужным проверять информацию, учитывая, насколько уважаемым членом общества вы являетесь. Однако, судя по всему, вы не исполняли должным образом свои обязанности, и попросту обкрадывали мистера Поттера! Причем, в особо крупных размерах, - глава делегации был сама невозмутимость. 

\- Обкрадывал…? – Гарри выглядел так, будто вот-вот потеряет сознание.  
\- Мистер Поттер, на протяжении всего опекунства, господин Дамблдор снял с вашего счета свыше миллиона галеонов, - от названной суммы присутствующим едва не стало плохо. – Деньги шли на оплату вашего проживания в защищенном месте, одежду, питание, специальное обучение.  
\- Питание? Одежду? Обучение?! – Гарри начал смеяться. – Питание, одежда, обучение! Одежда, обучение, питание! О-о-о!!! и еще безопасное жилье!!! Да! Как же я мог забыть – безопасное жилье!!! 

Хлоп! Звонкая пощечина, отвешенная Драко своему партнеру, прекратила истерику. 

\- Прекрати истерику. Сейчас надо решить вопрос с деньгами, а не пускать все на самотек!  
\- Решить… Я всю жизнь хожу в обносках кузена, потому что он толще меня, а у тети с дядей не было лишних денег на мое содержание. Я тружусь по дому, как домовой эльф, чтобы оправдать то, что меня не сдали в приют. Я не помню, чтобы в детстве к Дурслям приходили гости. Специальное обучение, одежда, питание и жилье… А на деле – меня просто обкрадывали. Спасибо вам за сладкую жизнь, господин директор! То-то вы так рвались отправить нас в кабинет, подальше от лишних ушей! За что? За что вы со мной так?! Драко, давай уйдем – меня сейчас вырвет. Лорд Малфой, вы можете пока что-то сделать? 

\- Гарри, я правильно понимаю, что вы хотите сделать меня своим доверенным лицом?  
\- Я уже не знаю, кому можно доверять, кому нельзя… Все равно. Доверенным, так доверенным. Даже подпишу, что надо…  
\- Господа, вы можете подготовить такой документ? – лорд Малфой решил, что незачем откладывать дело в долгий ящик.   
\- У нас есть с собой даже предварительный бланк, - с уважением ответил на это глава делегации. – Если мистера Поттера устроят условия, то он может подписать его, и тогда все вопросы по его финансам будете решать вы.  
\- Давайте сюда! – требовательно протянул руку Гарри, который пока еще не ушел, и волей-неволей слышал и вопрос, и ответ.  
\- Но вы же его даже не прочитали! – ужаснулись и гоблины, и лорд Малфой.  
\- Полагаете, мне все еще есть что терять? – горько усмехнулся на это гриффиндорец. – Меня обманул человек, которого я считал самым родным и близким в этой жизни. Обманул, не задумавшись, не колеблясь. Если обманете и вы, то хоть не так обидно будет – все знают, что вы меня терпеть не можете. И вообще, - несколько раз прерывисто вздохнув, Гарри обратился к стоящему тут же профессору Снейпу, с огромным интересом наблюдающего очередное зрелище, устроенное Поттером.

– Профессор Снейп, на первом курсе, когда нас распределяли, я сказал Шляпе, что специально на следующий год привезу для нее моль, белизну и хлорку, если меня отправят на Слизерин, как хотела сделать она, а не на Гриффиндор, как хотел я. У меня нет сил учиться вместе с ними, - Гарри кивнул в сторону Уизли.  
\- И уж тем более я не хочу учиться там, где учился он, - теперь кивок был в сторону красного от гнева директора. Можно ли мне пройти перераспределение на факультет? Пожалуйста…  
\- М-м-м… Для вас, мистер Поттер, правила, как обычно, не существуют. Но знаете, такой закон есть. Если ученик по каким-то причинам теряет веру в свой факультет, или более не имеет сил обучаться на нем, то он вправе пройти перераспределение. Только, если его вновь отправят тот же факультет, то он должен заплатить штраф. Вы готовы?

\- Деньги, деньги, деньги… как Хогвартс любит деньги! Я готов! Я не представляю себе, как буду носить ту же эмблему, что и эти… Предатели Крови! Вроде, их братья нормальные люди: хорошие, веселые и готовые работать. Почему же эти двое такие… гады?

Профессор Макгонагалл молча принесла Распределяющую Шляпу. Ей нечего было сказать в оправдание школы и директора. Во всей этой ситуации была и ее вина – она не стала протестовать, когда Дамблдор принял решение подкинуть Гарри Дурслям. Она тоже не интересовалась, как мальчик жил все эти годы. И уже тем более она не интересовалась, откуда брались деньги на Орден Феникса. Поэтому теперь все, что она могла – это молча, без протестов, смотреть, как уходит потерявший веру в алый факультет один из ее львов. 

\- Я говорила тебе, что твое место не Гриффиндор. Что же вы все так сопротивляетесь своей судьбе? Много ли счастья принесло тебе твое решение? СЛИЗЕРИН!!! – не успел Поттер даже прикоснуться к ней, как Шляпа громогласно вынесла свой вердикт. Но и предыдущие реплики, сказанные, вроде, про себя, расслышали тоже все.

Обняв своего партнера за плечи, Драко что-то зашептал ему на ухо, успокаивающе гладя по спине. Кинув на гриффиндорцев долгий взгляд, Малфой-младший воздержался от добивания и так лежачего противника. А вместо этого предпочел быстрее увести Поттера из Большого Зала. Чудесно начинавшееся утро закончилось настолько… жутко!

На самом выходе их поймал один из гоблинов: сунуть на подпись тот самый документ финансовой доверенности. Не глядя подмахнув бумагу, Гарри, сгорбившись, походкой старика в сопровождении Драко наконец-то покинул это проклятое место. 

С минуту все прислушивались к шаркающим шагам, пока они не стихли в направлении подземелий.  
\- Итак… - произнес лорд Малфой, многообещающе глядя на Дамблдора. – Думаю, мы сейчас проходим в ваш кабинет, и там уже разбираемся, на что ушло свыше миллиона галеонов, снятых со счетов моего доверителя, и каков вообще ущерб, нанесенный ему вами во время вашего опекунства.  
\- Я все делал во благо мальчика! – с апломбом произнес директор. – И я не обязан давать в том отчет кому бы то ни было!

\- Вы обязаны дать отчет нам! – с угрозой ответил на это один из гоблинов. – Мы не вмешиваемся в дела магов, а вы именно это и сделали, поставив под угрозу саму репутацию банка! Если бы мы сегодня так удачно не выбрали момент, то наш клиент по нашей вине лишился бы четырнадцати миллионов! Кто бы после такого доверял нам? Так что отчет вам давать придется, и давать его придется за каждый снятый вами кнат! А после вас ждет решение нашего Совета – еще никто не смел так дерзко обманывать нас и оставаться безнаказанным.

\- Этот мир прогнил насквозь. Я так старался привить детям согласие, чувство равенства и сплоченности. Мне хотелось, чтобы не было больше этой классовой разделенности, когда одним доступно все, а другим приходится довольствоваться крохами. Мир идет вперед, а мы застряли в Средневековье со своими взглядами на магию. Зачем уже нужны эти архаичные ритуалы, замшелые традиции и кровь? Дело за молодыми, а не за теми, кто так цепляется за прошлое. Вы должны понимать, что эта Темная магия должна уйти, уступив дорогу Свету. Только Свет может помочь нам в объединении с магглами, только с ними у нас есть будущее! Я так радел о всеобщем благе, которое требует не только жертв, но и денежных вливаний, чтобы поддержать мои начинания, а теперь все, что слышу – это упреки. Посмотрите на семью Уизли – разве им плохо? У них детей больше, чем было у любого мага! И так может быть у любого, стоит только отринуть свои замшелые убеждения! Но Свет не погасить так просто! Он будет пробиваться из любой щели, одного тоненького лучика будет достаточно, чтобы осветить самую темную комнату! Я не буду оправдываться за свои действия, ибо они полностью правы, и не буду ждать, чтобы загнившие души смели судить меня!

Подняв руки над головой, Дамблдор хлопнул в ладоши, и исчез в вихре огня и света, окружавших Фоукса, предоставив растерянной Макгонагалл, ошеломленным ученикам, разъяренным гоблинам и торжествующим Малфою и Снейпу разбираться с оставленным после себя хаосом.

* * *

\- МИЛОРД!!!  
\- А, это ты, мой зельевар… И что новенького в школе?  
\- Милорд, Поттер влюблен в Драко Малфоя в результате несчастного случая на моем уроке.  
\- Знаешь, Северус… Я все чаще задумываюсь, что найти для своих нужд другого Мастера Зелий будет куда проще, чем проверять и перепроверять твою информацию. Похоже, ты уже сам запутался, кому же из нас служишь. Когда это было? Месяц, два назад? И ты только сейчас мне об этом докладываешь. И чем ты можешь объяснить такую задержку?

\- Милорд, я виноват перед вами, но это не все новости. Я все это время пытался определить, что же спровоцировало такое поведение. Слагхорн предположил Амортенцию, но я был прав – это какое-то производное от него зелье. При Амортенции человек ведет себя неадекватно, все время преследуя объект своей влюбленности, надоедая остальным восхвалением действительных и мнимых достоинств этого самого объекта. Он не способен говорить больше ни о чем, что, кстати, и является первым признаком Амортенции. Поттер же ведет себя на удивление адекватно, если такое слово к нему применимо. Он поинтересовался, что с Драко, причем, назвал того по имени, и только после этого потерял сознание от боли. Это было первым проявлением его чувств. Потом почти неделю он вел себя спокойно. Никаких од, восхвалений, преследований. А на выходных он воспользовался помощью одной из своих однокурсниц, но не своих друзей. 

\- Вот как? И что же он сделал? – красноглазый, лысый, безносый и безволосый монстр был заинтригован. Только этим можно было объяснить, почему его проштрафившийся шпион до сих пор не катается по полу от боли из-за Круцио.  
\- Мой Лорд, Поттер полностью обновил гардероб, исправил зрение, привел в порядок свое воронье гнездо, именуемое волосами, а вечером, при всем зале, пригласил младшего Малфоя стать его партнером на хэллоуинском балу.  
\- Партнером?  
\- Да. Похоже, он не знал, что именно вкладывается в это слово. Но самое главное – он пошел с Драко после бала. Сам. С радостью. И это самое странное в действии этого зелья. Поттер все такой же придурок, как и его отец, однако, его отношения с Малфоем хорошо на него влияют: он стал более усидчив, что незамедлительно сказалось на его оценках в лучшую сторону; отошел от своих друзей – Предателя Крови и грязнокровки; и мнение Малфоя для него – конечная инстанция. Дамблдор скажет «белое», Драко скажет – «черное», и Поттер выберет черное без оглядки на директора.

\- Мальчик-Который-Выжил спит с Пожирателем Смерти, не верит директору, и готов сменить сторону? Однако, забавное зелье… Надеюсь, когда ты найдешь его рецепт, ты не станешь делиться им с директором или Гильдией Зельеваров? Это будет наше, и только наше. 

\- Милорд, но и это еще не все. Малфой-младший несколько раз с сожалением высказался, что не может представить его своему отцу, как подобает представлять партнера, но при этом он ни в чем его, Гарри, не винит. Результат… Что ж, Драко оказался достойным сыном своего отца – сегодня утром Люциуса выпустили из Азкабана, полностью оправдав.  
\- Что?! И где же он тогда?  
\- Ждет за дверью вашего вызова.

Резко дернув руку Снейпа к себе, так, что мужчина едва не упал на пол ничком, Волдеморт больно вдавил свою палочку в Метку, посылая болезненный импульс вызова. Не прошло и двух секунд, как высокая двустворчатая дверь отворилась, пропуская привычно-лощеного аристократа, о долгом заключении которого напоминала только несколько излишняя худоба.

\- Мой Господин, - коленнопреклонный Малфой выглядел, как средневековый рыцарь с гравюр, а не как слуга, которым и был, по сути.  
\- Люциус-с-с, и что же задержало тебя? Сейчас поздний вечер, а выпустили тебя утром.   
\- Мой Лорд, а Северус еще не сказал? – недоуменный взгляд в сторону зельевара.  
\- Нет, до этих новостей я еще не дошел, и потом: я же не знаю, что было потом.  
\- С-с-совместные тайны? От меня? Как интерес-с-сно!   
\- Милорд, вы еще не знаете самого главного, - предвкушающе улыбнулся Люциус.  
\- Так говори! Или тебе требуется порция Круцио для скорости?  
\- Милорд, Англия теперь ваша.  
\- …  
\- Наверное, будет лучше, если вы просмотрите нашу память, чтобы увидеть все нюансы, словами выражение лиц и интонации передать трудно, - быть может, впервые в жизни, Снейп был согласен на это добровольно.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Вынырнув из глубин памяти своих Пожирателей, Лорд впал в глубокую задумчивость, которую ни Малфой, ни Снейп не решались нарушить. Наконец, приняв какое-то решение, Лорд встал со своего трона и махнул мужчинам рукой, показывая, чтобы они следовали за ним.

Пройдя сквозь анфиладу пустых, холодных, мрачных залов, они оказались в уютном кабинете. Горел огонь в камине за фигурной решеткой, едва слышно поскрипывала кожа дивана под весом любимицы Волдеморта – Нагини, трепетало пламя свеч в фигурном канделябре, отбрасывая блики на стены и бумаги, во множестве разложенные на столе.

Жестом указав Пожирателям на два гостевых кресла, Волдеморт уселся в хозяйское. Поставил локти на стол, сложив пальцы домиком, и прижался к ним губами. Под его пристальным взглядом оба мужчины занервничали уже через полминуты. Кивнув каким-то своим мыслям, Волдеморт плавно, почти незаметно глазам перетек в другой облик. Теперь на Снейпа и Малфоя смотрел шатен лет сорока пяти, с чуть вьющимися волосами, полными губами и темно-вишневым глазами.

\- МИЛОРД?!?! - проявили они редкостное единодушие.  
\- Значит, вот с какими вестями вы ко мне пришли… Занятно… Мне вот интересно: а если бы я однажды не пошел в дом Поттеров, как бы тогда сложилась история Англии? … Впрочем, теперь это значения не имеет.   
\- Мой Лорд, вы… - не смог сдержать своего любопытства Малфой.  
\- Всего лишь исправил одну из ошибок юности, убедившись, что вместо силы, она делает меня только слабее. Да и быть бессмертным мало толку, если не чувствуешь вкус вина, запах еды, тепло огня и удовольствия от власти. Но Поттер… Что же мне теперь с ним делать? Есть варианты? Ну же, предлагайте! Северус? Неужели у тебя, обвешанного Клятвами и Обетами, как рождественская елка игрушками, нет вариантов? Или ты, Люциус – твои амбиции, неужели они позволят упустить такой лакомый кусочек? – с откровенно издевательской насмешкой глядя на своих подчиненных, Лорд откинулся на спинку кресла.

\- М-мой Лорд? – нервно облизав губы, Снейп едва сумел заставить себя посмотреть в глаза, которые сейчас внушали ему куда больший ужас, чем змеиные щели ящероподобного монстра.

\- Ну же! Неужели ты думал, что я не узнаю о том Обете, что ты дал своей грязнокровной подружке, за которую так страстно меня умолял? Или все те случаи, когда ты хранил жизнь ее отродью? А ты, Люциус? В твоих мыслях я увидел уже не просто будущее, а целую Империю, которую ты выстроишь с помощью сладкого мальчика твоего сына. И теперь вы молчите, боясь своих мыслей и желаний…

\- Милорд, но ведь, в таком состоянии Поттер действительно не опасен! – решил рискнуть Малфой. Его Лорд был прав: состояние Поттера, и не только финансовое, открывало перед его семьей такие возможности, что они стоили любого риска. – Он полностью покорен воле моего сына. Пока он в таком состоянии, достаточно связать его по рукам и ногам полным магическим браком Младшего Мужа, и тогда, даже если он выйдет из-под власти зелья, любые его трепыхания станут бесполезны. Это если он будет на них способен. А если к тому же заставить его родить парочку Наследников для Родов, то от детей он вообще никуда не денется!

\- Северус-с-с?  
\- Мой Господин… Когда-то я надеялся, что если не станет моего соперника, то она будет моя. Не получилось. Да, на лицо он вылитый отец, но у него ее глаза. Милорд, я найду этот злосчастный рецепт! Если вдруг потребуется, я сам буду поить Поттера этим зельем. Прошу Вас… - как и когда-то, Снейп снова стоял на коленях, вымаливая жизнь. 

И, как и тогда, раздалось задумчивое:  
\- Я посмотрю по обстоятельствам. Люциус, в ближайшие выходные устрой ужин, на котором я хочу видеть и мальчишку. Мне интересно самому с ним пообщаться, посмотреть, насколько он мне опасен. А уже потом я приму и решение. А пока – Люциус, подними Попечительский совет, мне нужно, чтобы в школе было как можно больше моих людей. И в кратчайшие сроки необходимо пересмотреть школьную программу, чтобы уже первого сентября упор делался не на полукровок и грязнокровок, а на тех, кто будет полезен нашему обществу. Также пусть пересмотрят праздники и их названия – ни к чему тащить к нам маггловский мусор, пусть учатся соблюдать наши традиции и обряды, а не свои. Поставь его, - кивок в сторону зельевара, - директором, и пусть он в самом срочном порядке берет под контроль всех магглорожденных. Стирать память и отбирать их от родителей не требуется, если только условия жизни и обращение этого не потребуют. Таких пусть селит в пустующем крыле Хогвартса. Остальных – под надзор кураторов из чистокровных. И никаких тетушек, дядюшек и прочей родни, осведомленной о нас! Остальное будет поручено другим. Сейчас важно не упустить момент и оставить Дамблдора без любой возможной поддержки, лишить его всего уважения и авторитета, на которых держалась его власть. 

Оба мага благоговейно внимали этим указаниям. Сейчас, именно в эту минуту, их Лорд был именно тем, за кем когда-то пошли: не заигравшемся в Черную Магию до полного безумия монстром. А тем харизматичным лидером, кому считали за счастье служить самые гордые, знатные и умные люди Англии. И не только Англии. 

\- Милорд, мы будем ждать Вас завтра вечером. Кстати, это самый удачный момент – из-за всего произошедшего Поттер практически раздавлен морально. Самое время заключать какие-нибудь контракты, пока он в таком состоянии.   
\- Действительно, - поддержал инициативу друга Снейп. – Он пока плохо понимает, чего от него хотят, и готов подписать любую бумагу или дать требуемую Клятву. Потом добиться этого будет почти невозможно: несмотря на полную покорность Драко, на других она не распространяется.   
\- Вот сам посмотрю, тогда и приму решение.

* * *

Суетясь, и оттого попадая на глаза хозяевам дома, эльфы Малфой-Мэнора наводили последний лоск. Пока здесь находился Лорд и все Пожиратели, величественное здание успело потерять изрядную долю своего великолепия, которое теперь требовалось вернуть в самом срочном порядке. Везде пахло полиролью, свежестью, кое-где – пылью. От количества магии, разлитой в воздухе, потрескивали волосы и палочки сыпали искрами. Хозяева Дома намеревались заключить едва ли не самую выгодную сделку в жизни.  
Наверху, в одной из спален, спал под действием зелья молодой человек. Даже, скорее, подросток. Вечером ему предстояло нелегкое испытание: первый выход в свет как признанному Партнеру, а не просто случайному любовнику. И теперь Драко пытался сделать все возможное, чтобы Поттер с честью прошел уготованное ему испытание. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

\- Гарри, позвольте вам представить старинного друга нашей семьи. Господин Орландо Ригони. Он очень долгое время путешествовал, и только на днях вернулся в Англию. Но все это время мы поддерживали связь, поэтому, как только мне стало известно, что Орландо возвращается на родину, я предложил ему свое гостеприимство, пока его собственный дом приводят в порядок. 

\- Очень приятно. Сэр, - последнее слово Гарри добавил только после того, как Драко пихнул его в бок локтем. 

\- Мистер Поттер, - учтиво склонил голову в полупоклоне перед подростком очень красивый, представительный мужчина с очень необычными глазами темно-вишневого цвета. Впрочем, его старания пропали втуне: на сонном лице Поттера не отразилось никаких эмоций. На вопросительный взгляд в сторону хозяев последовал едва слышный ответ:  
\- Гарри недавно перенес сильное потрясение, и только из уважения к нам счел нужным поприветствовать Вас.   
Уже позже, за столом, наблюдая, как Поттер сначала сгребает вилкой еду на середину тарелки, а потом размазывает ее, гость задал вопрос, пытаясь удовлетворить свое любопытство.  
\- Мистер Поттер… Так получилось, что я очень долгое время был оторван от Англии. Но даже там, за морями, я старался следить за ситуацией. Честно сказать, остальной мир не слишком волнует эта, с их слов, возня в песочнице. Они считают, что эта ситуация – не их проблема. Что можете сказать вы, как лицо, непосредственно вовлеченное в события?

\- А? – с некоторой заминкой Гарри понял, что вопрос был обращен к нему. – Что вы спросили?  
\- Даже я слышал о вашем Темном Лорде, и Мальчике-Который-Выжил. Насколько я знаю, Люциус - давний сторонник Лорда. Как же вы можете иметь отношения с его сыном и спокойно сидеть за этим столом?   
\- И что? – все никак не мог понять суть вопроса Поттер.  
\- Что ты будешь делать с Лордом теперь, когда мы любовники и я собираюсь представить тебя свету как своего Партнера? – раздраженно «разжевал» вопрос Драко.  
\- Не знаю, - индифферентно пожал плечами бывший гриффиндорец. – Ну, честно, не знаю я!  
Теперь уже немного вышел из себя сам парень.

\- Я хочу жить! Жить, любить, быть любимым. Я хочу увидеть, как родятся мои дети, хочу выдать замуж, или женить их. Подержать на руках своих внуков. Что плохого в этих желаниях?! Мама и папа когда-то умерли именно для этого, а не для того, чтобы я положил свою жизнь ради мести за них. Будет у меня возможность тихо ударить в спину и уйти без последствий – я так и сделаю. Нет? Тогда пусть живет. Тем более, что он что-то в последнее время притих. Не иначе, как мозги появились. 

\- А как же Англия? Как же остальные? Те, кто так надеется на вас? – сказать, что гость был удивлен – сильно преуменьшить. Мистер Ригони был в полном шоке.

\- Невилл. Его бабушка не допустит, чтобы он влез в какую-нибудь авантюру. Если потребуется, она сама заставит его поклонится Лорду, лишь бы не дать ему умереть. Луна? Она девочка со странностями, но очень удачливая. Если ее не трогать, то она и не скажет ничего. Чарли Уизли не столько мой друг, сколько шапочный знакомый. И потом, он далеко, и совсем не рвется участвовать в этой войне. Билл Уизли, он спрятался у гоблинов. А они своих не выдают. Перси Уизли очень себе на уме. Он умеет выбирать между семьей и силой. Джордж и Фред Уизли… Они умные. И хитрые. Эти выберутся из любой передряги. Все. Больше у меня друзей нет.

\- А Англия? Как же Англия и ее маги, которые так надеются на вас? – Широко распахнув глаза, гость оперся на локти, сцепил пальцы в замок, уложил на них подбородок и с нетерпением ждал ответа на свой вопрос.   
\- Англия, маги… - опустив глаза, Гарри с новой силой принялся терзать еду на тарелке. – Да пошли они все!!!  
Люциус и Снейп едва не поперхнулись вином, а у гостя забавно приоткрылся от удивления рот.

\- Поттер, поясните! – почти потребовал от теперь уже своего подопечного декан Слизерина.  
\- Кому из них я должен? Я что, занял деньги и не отдал? Или кто-то из них что-то для меня сделал такое, что вправе требовать от меня умереть? Где они были, когда я сутками сидел в чулане голодный? Или вкалывал, как раб, по дому и по саду? Когда про меня всякие гадости писали, что же они не требовали от «Пророка» опровержения, а слали мне вопиллеры, какой я, оказывается, гад, засранец и сволочь! А потом эти же маги превозносили меня, стоило только Министерству облажаться. Кому из них я должен? Сидят по домам, и ждут, когда шестнадцатилетний мальчишка решит за них все проблемы. Я что, волшебная палочка – махнул, и все в порядке? Да пошли они все… Вместе с Дамблдором и Лордом куда подальше.

\- Какая… интересная точка зрения, - кашель гостя удивительно напоминал замаскированный смех. – Полагаю, ваш Лорд был бы крайне оскорблен, услышав ваше о нем мнение.   
\- Вы пойдете ему доносить? – вызывающе глянул на мистера Ригони Поттер.  
\- О, нет, что вы! Никаких доносительств! Насколько мне известно – этот Лорд всегда в курсе событий, – у мистера Ригони от едва сдерживаемого смеха дрожали губы.  
\- Господа, быть может, сменим тему? – вмешалась в беседу до того молчавшая леди Малфой. – Гарри, чем ты хочешь заняться после школы?

\- Заняться после школы?! – с непередаваемым изумлением воззрился на женщину Поттер. – Но, я думал…  
\- Та-а-ак… - Снейп сжал пальцами переносицу. – Ставлю в известность всех присутствующих, что, когда этот мальчишка начинает думать, неприятности будут особо грандиозными. Наверняка для всех нас будет лучше, если вы поставите всех в известность, о чем именно вы думали. Во и избежание, так сказать.  
\- Гарри…? – с вопросом в глазах обернулся к нему Драко.

Не поднимая глаз от тарелки, Гарри молча пожал плечами, и нервно теребя тонкую цепочку на запястье.  
\- Думаю, я угадаю, - с мягкой насмешкой предположила Нарцисса. – Гарри, наверняка вы уже знаете, что такое мужская беременность. Вы или сами про это узнали, или вас просветили, - на этих словах Гарри кивнул. – Значит, просветили. А еще – напугали: что стоит только Драко заполучить вас, и все, ваша жизнь будет кончена. Вы никогда уже ничего не сможете узнать, вся ваша жизнь будет связана с детской и спальней, где вы будете ублажать моего сына. Я права?  
Гарри снова кивнул, на этот раз – с очень несчастным выражением лица.

\- О, Ме-е-ерлин!! Ну что тебе стоит спросить у меня прежде, чем воображать себе невесть какие ужасы! – простонал Драко, с ужасом ощущая, насколько прав крестный. – Кто бы тебе что не наговорил, он был абсолютно не прав! Зачем Малфоям лентяй и бездарность? Вот сам ты чем хотел заняться? Ты, сам, без подсказок и моих пожеланий?

Все с интересом ждали ответа от Поттера. Подняв голову, и увидев, что никто над ним не издевается, а с интересом ждет ответа, он медленно заговорил:  
\- Я спрашивал о своей семье. Мне рассказали, что Поттеры были потомственными Артефакторами. Мне бы тоже хотелось попробовать создавать что-то новое, необычное. А еще мне хочется поездить, повидать мир, людей. Попробовать еду тех стран, услышать речь. Выучить несколько языков, чтобы меня никто не считал неучем. И обязательно научиться вести свои дела, чтобы самому знать, что и как. Но для этого надо поступить в университет. И самое главное – я хочу не меньше троих детей.

\- Знаете, мистер Поттер, отличный план для начала семейной жизни, - вполне серьезно похвалил Орландо Гарри. – Мало кто может похвастаться такой рассудительностью и непритязательностью. Обычно молодым людям вашего возраста требуется слава, покорение мира, или хотя бы громкая победа над каким-нибудь злодеем. 

\- Поттер, но почему ты считал, что мне нужна покорная во всем кукла? – непонимающе спросил Драко. – Неужели ты думал, что это так интересно, провести всю жизнь с тем, кто на каждое твое слово будет покорно кивать и соглашаться? От такого уже через неделю взвоешь и на стену полезешь!  
\- А разве это не так? – на Драко смотрели зеленые глаза. Но смотрели не с тем рабским обожанием, которое он видел в них с того самого урока зельеварения и от которого уже тошнило. На Драко смотрели серьезные, о чем-то безмолвно вопрошающие глаза его врага-соперника – того самого Поттера, с которым было так интересно и азартно воевать пять лет.  
\- Знаешь, за такие слова меня вполне могут отлучить от Рода… - для них двоих исчез весь мир, в том числе и четверо взрослых, которые с огромным интересом и напряжением наблюдали этот разговор. – Но нет. Ты мне дорог, да, но… Тот Поттер, который был готов спорить со мной до хрипоты, который был вспыльчив, как Дьявольское Пламя, был мной почти… любим. Именно за то, чего в тебе уже нет.

Ссутулив плечи и опустив голову, Гарри молчал на этот упрек. Его нервозность выдавали только побелевшие пальцы, с такой силой вцепившиеся в несчастное украшение на руке, что казалось: еще один рывок, и цепочка порвется. Пытаясь заполнить повисшую неловкую паузу, Люциус откашлялся и начал волнующую его тему:

\- Драко, насколько я понял, ты очень даже не прочь не просто подтвердить свои отношения с Гарри, но и узаконить их. Я прав?  
\- Да, отец.  
\- В таком случае, думается мне, что узы Младшего подойдут как нельзя лучше. Связь полная, и вмешаться в нее уже никто и никогда не сможет…

\- Нет.   
Поначалу никто даже не понял, кто сказал это четкое уверенное «Нет». И только Драко, глядящий на отца, неловко застыл, а потом медленно повернул голову, отказываясь надеяться на то, что слух его не обманул. Нет, не обманул. На него смотрели сияющие зеленые глаза. Нет, они сияли все время, когда смотрели на него, но не так, как сейчас. Уверенно, насмешливо, и даже вызывающе. А в уголках губ пряталась смешливая улыбка.  
\- Нет? – высокомерно приподняв одну бровь переспросил Драко, чувствуя, как бешено забилось его сердце.  
\- Не-а, - так же нахально, как когда-то, покачали ему головой в ответ.  
\- А почему?  
\- А тебе нужны лишние проблемы? – моментально посерьезнел такой родной и близкий Поттер. – Дамблдор на свободе, так же, как и целая куча его последышей. Это не считая целой страны. Я в курсе, что есть история с каким-то зельем, которым ты меня якобы то ли опоил, то ли облил. Оно тебе надо, чтобы поднялся хай на всю страну, что ты воспользовался своим положением? Давай заключим брак, как у магглов: все, что нажито до брака, при разводе остается за владельцем. А что нажито совместно – делиться пополам.  
\- Какой развод?! Ты что, совсем охренел?! – Драко моментально потерял всю свою выдержку. – У Малфоев не бывает разводов! Я тебя сам, лично кастрирую, если ты когда-нибудь о нем заикнешься!  
\- Не ори на меня! Я тебе что, развод предлагаю? Есть же какие-то браки, где супруги равны? Вот давай такой и заключим! А когда начнут возмущаться, подадим на них в суд за клевету!  
\- Подожди, так на сам брак ты согласен? – Драко едва смог взять себя в руки.  
\- Ну, да. Только я-то думал, что ты будешь счастлив, если я всегда-всегда буду тебя слушаться и соглашаться с тобой.  
\- Поттер, ты – дурак! – вынес свое заключение Драко. – Впрочем, я всегда это знал. Ведь ты же Поттер, который дружит с Предателем Крови и лохматой заучкой, чего еще от тебя можно было ожидать!   
\- А ты – сноб, задавака и пижон! – не остался в долгу Гарри. – Если бы ты тогда в поезде не повел себя как придурок, я бы уже тогда учился на Слизерине! Так что, тебе придется передо мной извиниться! – и Гарри откинулся на спинку стула, скрестив на груди руки, всем своим видом ожидая, что эти самые извинения ему принесут немедленно.  
\- Извиниться?! Мне?! За что?!?! – оба парня вскочили со своих стульев, и теперь азартно подавшись вперед, переругивались через стол.

\- Гарри, Драко! Как вы себя ведете? – рассердилась Нарцисса. – Что о вас подумает наш гость?!  
\- Простите, нас, мистер Ригони! – покинув свое место, Драко обогнул стол, схватил за руку Поттера, и потянул того из столовой. – Но мне надо кое-кому объяснить, насколько он был не прав, и потребовать извинений! Простите нас. Мама, папа, мистер Снейп! А ну, пошли, Поттер! Это кто там у кого должен просить извинений?!

Последняя фраза донеслась до шокированных взрослых уже из коридора.  
\- Знаешь, Люциус, а ты был прав – это будет крайне удачный брак, - на Малфоя смотрел уже не его гость, а его Господин. – А еще, и это самое удивительное, это будет очень счастливый брак. Начинай готовить церемонию. Надеюсь, к следующему году ваш сын и Поттер уже порадуют вас одним Наследником.


	3. ЧАСТЬ 3. «…И ТОЛЬКО ШАЛОСТЬ!»

Не очень высокий, изящный мужчина сидел в кресле. У него была ровная, чуть смуглая кожа, которую совсем не портил, а, скорее, даже украшал шрам в виде молнии на лбу. Еще у него были густые черные волосы до лопаток, сейчас собранные в низкий хвост, и очень красивые зеленые глаза, которые в данный момент задумчиво разглядывали официального вида две бумаги в руках. 

От тяжелых дум его отвлек шум за дверью, который, нарастая, как лавина, готовился перерасти в полноценный скандал. Встав и отложив письмо на полку повыше, Гарри рывком распахнул дверь, из-за чего компания за ней почти упала к его ногам. 

– Он взял мое…!!!  
– Он не дает мне…!!!   
– А он жульничает…!!!  
– А он жадничает и ябедничает…!!!  
– А он…!!!  
– Сам такой…!!!  
– Да я тебя…!!!  
– ТИХО.  
Все звуки как отрезало Силенцио. С почти что стоном рухнув в кресло и схватившись за голову, Гарри тоскливо разглядывал три насупленные, очень разные, но такие похожие друг на друга детские мордашки, уже, кстати, в чем-то перемазанные. 

Старшему из мальчиков было на вид лет семь. У него был гордо задран подбородок, совсем как и у его отца, и надменный вид. А еще – мягко сияющие платиной волосы и серебряного цвета глаза. Скорпиус Гиперион Малфой, Наследник Рода Малфой, родившийся аккурат на летнее солнцестояние перед седьмым курсом. Помнится, он, Гарри, едва не умер от смущения, когда на собственной свадьбе, прошедшей на зимних каникулах, рухнул в обморок, как нервная барышня. И как ревел в три ручья, когда срочно вызванный целитель обрадовал их вестью о приближающемся отцовстве. Он не понимал, как такое возможно, был не готов, боялся, но деться было уже некуда. Следующие месяцы были адом для всех окружающих, но все закончилось благополучно. Очень сильно в успокоении нервов помогло свадебное путешествие в Австралию, портключ в которую Гарри подарил Драко как свадебный подарок.

Джеймс Сириус Поттер, Наследник Рода Поттер, родился спустя два года после Скорпиуса. Вихрастый, зеленоглазый мальчишка был практически полной копией самого Поттера, включая и способности к влипанию в самые разнообразные неприятности, отчего Блейз Забини, его крестный, только за голову хватался. На этот раз Гарри знал, чего ожидать, и вел себя гораздо спокойнее.

Спустя еще два с половиной года родился Максимилиан Северус Блэк, Наследник Рода Блэк. Как же плевался и ругался Северус, когда его, что называется, «осчастливили» таким крестником. Но деваться было некуда, и зельевар со всей ответственностью подошел к воспитанию своего подопечного. С невинными зелеными глазками и белокурой кудрявой головой, пухлощекий серьезный малыш покорял сердца с первого взгляда. Но Гарри видел, что уже сейчас хитроумием и пакостливостью он превзойдет братьев. Самое интересное, что ни Снейп, ни Люциус, никто вообще, кроме него, этого не замечал. А стоило только завести разговор на эту тему, как все накидывались на него, защищая невинного ангелочка. 

И теперь это трио стояло напротив, громко сопя и бросая друг на дружку недобрые взгляды. 

Но, несмотря на рождение троих детей, навалившиеся обязанности и резкую смену образа жизни, однажды озвученную мечту Гарри осуществил. Через пять лет после свадьбы он заочно окончил Амстердамскую Магическую Школу Бизнеса и Права, став четвертым в потоке по результатам. Решив не перенапрягаться, в обучение к Мастеру Артефакторики Гарри поступил только спустя полгода после экзаменов в Школе. Из-за беременностей ученичество растянулось на неопределенный срок, и, если в ближайшее время он опять не окажется в положении, то можно рассчитывать, что через два года успешно сдаст и этот экзамен. Языки он неожиданно легко выучил, когда в свободное время Драко показывал ему мир. Поневоле выучишь, желая понять, что сейчас тебе жарким шепотом говорят на ухо, посылая волны мурашек вдоль спины.

Но это было тогда, а сейчас вот оно – три чумазых поросенка, сбежавших от уроков.  
– И что на этот раз? – подпер Поттер щеку рукой.  
Но мальчишки только молчали. Они прекрасно знали, что сейчас должны быть совсем в другом месте, и заниматься совсем другим, а не кататься в драке по полу перед кабинетом папы.  
– Скорпиус, надеюсь, ты уже выучил те латинские глаголы, что тебе задали? Драко сегодня проверит твое задание.  
– Джеймс, а твой французский настолько далек от совершенства, что стыдно даже мне.   
– Макс… Если я правильно помню, то сегодня Северус собирался показать тебе, как варят простейшее зелье. Интересно, а лаборатория в порядке? А то тебя опять заставят учить правила, и никаких зелий сегодня не будет.  
– Папочка, мы тебя так любим! – кинулись обнимать его сыновья. – Мы не хотели, так просто случайно вышло. Мы как раз шли все делать, а потом Джейми так смешно сказал свой урок, а у Скорпа глагол зажевался, и они мне позавидовали, что я уже буду зелья варить, и мы поэтому поругались, но мы очень, очень тебя любим, и не хотим огорчать тебя и отца!  
– Вы – три плута! – смеясь, вынес свой вердикт Гарри. – И мы с отцом тоже вас очень-очень-очень любим! А если кое-кто не будет нас огорчать сегодня, то после того, как мы с Драко вернемся из одного не очень приятного места, будет вам сюрприз!  
– Какой, какой, какой?! Ну, скажи, папочка! – наперебой загалдели мальчишки.  
– Я же сказал – сначала уроки, потом мы вернемся домой, а потом только сюрприз, – немного построжел Гарри. – И умойтесь, пока вас никто не увидел!

Недовольно ворча, дети гуськом потянулись из комнаты. Они прекрасно знали, что папочка простит им все, но не стоит испытывать его терпение. К тому же, если сейчас придет отец, то он будет куда более строг, чем папочка, и лучше разойтись сейчас, пока его нет, чем потом слушать его строгую нотацию.

С усмешкой поглядев процессии вслед, Гарри аппарировал в гардеробную.  
– Что, прогуливают? – с насмешкой спросил переодевающийся в официальную мантию Драко.  
– Прогуливают… – со вздохом согласился Гарри, тоже начиная облачаться на выход. – Вроде, еще мелкие, но сколько же у них уже личных проблем, которые требуется решить непременно мне и непременно сейчас!

– А уж как отец и крестный за голову хватаются… – с усмешкой докончил Малфой. – Только мама ходит счастливая. Ты бы поторопился, а то опоздаем.  
– Да ладно, думаешь, без нас начнут? – хмыкнул Поттер.  
– Поттер, опаздывать, тем более – на такое, нехорошо, – назидательно поднял палец вверх белобрысая язва. – Неужели тебе не хочется побыстрее отвязаться от всего этого? «Танцовщица» уже полностью готова, экипаж на борту, и ждут только нас, чтобы отправиться в кругосветное плавание.   
– Солнце, море, ты и я… – мечтательно вздохнул Гарри.  
– А еще – отец, мама, крестный и три демоненка, – безжалостно опустил его с небес на землю Драко. – И если ты не поторопишься, то кроме всего прочего, тебе придется выслушивать еще и нотацию отца. Сам знаешь, каким занудой он может быть.

* * *

– Вызывается свидетель обвинения: лорд Гарольд Малфой-Поттер-Блэк!

Изворчавшийся и перенервничавший Гарри резко выдохнул, поднял подбородок, расправил плечи и с невозмутимым лицом шагнул в зал суда.

Тот же самый зал, где когда-то судили его самого за использование магии на каникулах. Только теперь он сидел на месте свидетеля, а на месте обвиняемого находился… Короткая, скорее, серая, чем белая борода. Осунувшееся лицо. Мантия невнятного серого цвета и такой же колпак. Но главное – бледно-голубые, полыхающие холодом и гневом глаза, не спрятанные за смешными очками-полумесяцами. Альбус Вульфрик Брайан Дамблдор собственной персоной. Уже очень давно НЕ председатель Визенгамота, НЕ член Международной Конференции магов, и, если Гарри правильно помнил, уже даже НЕ Кавалер Ордена Мерлина I степени. Сейчас он был давно разыскиваемым международным преступником, главой террористической группировки, которую разрешено не брать живыми. Можно и мертвыми. Видимо, группа захвата так и поступила, раз на скамье подсудимых Дамблдор сидел один. Впрочем, много ли тех, кто был с ним? 

Молли и Рон Уизли, Грюм, Флетчер сбежали, как только запахло паленым. Кингсли занялся вплотную Авроратом. Билл Уизли перешел во французский филиал Гринготтса, Чарли Уизли так и остался в Румынии. Джордж и Фред преспокойно делали себе имя и состояние, официально оформив деловое партнерство с Гарри. Они оказались куда дальновиднее своей матери, младшего брата и сестры. Джинни Уизли не попала в Азкабан за аборт – ее забрал себе в счет возмещения ущерба Род Пьюси. Проведя над девушкой ряд сильных ритуалов, они смогли получить от нее за четыре года двух мальчиков и девочку. Дети после отлучения от Крови матери вышли прехорошенькими и очень сильными. После рождения дочери сама Джинни потеряла и так невеликие остатки собственной магии, и стала полностью бесполезной. Больше не нужная, она была безжалостно выкинута в маггловский мир, где стала сначала дешевой проституткой, а потом и вовсе умерла от дозы героина. Перси Уизли был бессменным секретарем Министра, у которого было куда больше власти, чем у его же шефа. Умный и амбициозный, Перси быстро понял, что стать еще одним Министром ему не светит, пока в стране царит мир и порядок, «установленный» Скримджером. Вместо этого он подмял под себя практически весь чиновничий аппарат, и теперь выполнял указания серого кардинала магического мира, а не официального Главы. 

Волдеморт быстро понял, что такая ситуация ему только на руку. Нет недовольных, которые бы поднимали бунт во имя мести за убитых. Не было противодействия слишком уж набравших силы за время «правления» Дамблдора магглорожденных и полукровок, в которых уважение к официальной власти было крепко вбито еще с домагической жизни. Вместо кровавой войны была тихая смена власти, о которой те, кому надо, знали, а остальные спали спокойно – им об этом и догадываться не обязательно.

Наступившие мир, покой и порядок портила только одна ложка дегтя – Дамблдор. Куда не посмотри, везде оказывался этот старик. За эти десять лет, прошедших с того памятного дня, когда вскрылись его махинации, по его вине погибло свыше двух десятков достойных магов, вся вина которых состояла в том, что они поддерживали идеи Темного Лорда. Идеи, приводимые в жизнь не болью, смертью и кровью, а мягким давлением законов, которые хоть и ограничивали права тех, кто не желал понимать, что магический мир – не маггловский, но, все же, позволяли найти свое место в жизни.   
И сегодня это противостояние должно было быть закончено. Сидя на месте свидетеля, Гарри должен был забить последний гвоздь в крышку гроба своего бывшего опекуна. 

– Лорд Малфой-Поттер-Блэк, вам знаком этот человек? Если знаком, то не могли бы Вы назвать его.  
– Да, я знаю его. Это мой бывший директор и опекун, Альбус Дамблдор.  
– Лорд Малфой-Поттер-Блэк, насколько известно суду, вы оказались тем человеком, который первым разоблачил неприглядные дела мистера Дамблдора. Не могли бы Вы рассказать суду, что именно, как опекун, делал для вас мистер Дамблдор?  
Глубоко вздохнув, Гарри начал рассказывать скупыми фразами о своем житье у Дурслей. Потом – о том, что происходило за время его обучения в школе. Таким же сухим текстом Гарри поведал своим слушателям и о подслушанном разговоре, с которого и началось разоблачение.   
– Мистер Дамблдор, у вас есть возражения? – обратился к подсудимому Председатель.   
– К сожалению, есть, – со вселенской печалью в голосе ответил старик. – Мне очень жаль, Гарри, что Северус оказался предателем, и так и не нашел противоядия. А может, он его и не искал. Поэтому я тебя не виню, но вынужден сказать суду правду. Гарри Поттер не может быть свидетелем! – четкий, ясный голос было слышно даже в самых дальних уголках и без Соноруса. – Не может сразу по двум причинам. Первая – он является крестражем Волдеморта, который сумел затуманить ему разум. А вторая – он уже свыше десяти лет находится под действием любовного зелья, которое полностью подчиняет его Драко Малфою!

В поднявшемся шуме никто не услышал молотка судьи. Поняв, что стучать бесполезно, Председатель применил Сонорус, только так сумев заглушить крики:  
– ТИХО! Или суд будет вынужден сделать заседание закрытым!  
Не сразу, но все присутствующие успокоились.

– Это правда, милорд? – потребовал ответа судья.  
– Крестраж? Ни капельки. Да, я был его вместилищем, что сразу бы определил любой колдомедик в Мунго, стоило только показать меня им сразу после нападения. Простой ритуал экзорцизма, и все. Но, видимо, директор этого не знал, раз не стал меня никому показывать, а подбросил на крыльцо к Дурслям.  
– Простите, что значит «подбросил»? – не понял ответа судья.  
– Завернул в одеяло, написал записку, положил в корзинку и поставил на крыльцо, – простыми словами объяснил Поттер.  
– О, Мерлин! Осенней ночью, как ненужную вещь, подкинуть на крыльцо магического ребенка магглам! – ужаснулся кто-то в зале.  
– А зелье?  
– Какое зелье? – теперь не понял вопроса Поттер.  
– Любовное зелье, которым вас поит ваш супруг.  
– Драко поит меня зельем? С чего вы это взяли?! – безмерно изумился Гарри.  
– Он тебя им не поит, мальчик мой, – вмешался в разговор Дамблдор. – Это было давно, за две недели до Хэллоуина, на твоем шестом курсе. На уроке зельеварения взорвался котел Невилла, и именно тогда тебя окатило тем зельем, из-за которого ты стал фактически рабом Малфоя.  
– Зелье Невилла… Ну, конечно! – от избытка чувств хлопнул себя по лбу Гарри. – Как же я мог забыть!!! Я тогда еще так переживал, что зелья будет вести у нас Снейп!  
– А при чем тут лорд Принц? – не понял обвинитель.  
– Да, понимаете, у профессора Снейпа, как мы все считали, есть глаза даже на затылке. Он всегда видел нас всех, даже если стоял к нам спиной.   
– И что?  
– И я так безумно обрадовался, когда узнал, что их будет вести Слагхорн. Но все равно – подкинуть три иголки огненного дикобраза оказалось сложно, а взорвавшееся зелье было таким болючим, что я тогда едва не забыл спросить, как там Драко. Вы это зелье имеете в виду, мистер Дамблдор? – глядя невинными глазами на старика, спросил Поттер.  
– Но, Гарри… Зелья что, не было…? А как же твоя любовь к Драко? – на растерянного старика было больно смотреть.

– Любовь… – склонил голову к плечу Поттер. – Любо-о-овь… Если долго смотреть в зеркало, и при этом рассказывать, какой человек милый, добрый, красивый, любимый, самый-самый-самый, то поневоле начинаешь верить. Самому себе ведь лгать не будешь, да, директор? А когда видишь его вживую, то твои слова становятся правдой.   
– Гарри, но зачем…? Ты же был таким чистым, невинным мальчиком. У тебя было такое блистательное будущее. Зачем тебе понадобился Малфой?!  
– Понимаете… Тогда, после боя в Министерстве, когда погиб Сириус, мне в голову пришла одна мысль. Я тогда от нее отмахнулся, но забыть уже не смог. А потом я ее обдумал, и мне стало страшно. Так… страшно и плохо…  
– И что же это была за мысль, лорд Малфой-Поттер-Блэк? – с интересом спросил обвинитель.

– Директор, он… он старался ради блага всей Англии. Понимаете? Не ради себя, а ради Всеобщего Блага. Он хотел сделать счастливыми всех: полукровок, магглорожденных, оборотней, сквибов… Всех. Он даже знал, как это сделать. И именно тогда я испугался. А что, подумал я, если понимание директором моего блага и мое собственное разнятся? Что, если он видит меня женатым на Джинни Уизли, а потом – мертвым? Ведь мертвый я принесу Англии куда больше блага, чем женатый на Драко Малфое, окруженный детьми, качающий на руках внуков. А мертвый я – стану символом борьбы с невежеством чистокровных, с замшелыми традициями, которые соблюдают только выжившие из ума старики. Ведь, согласитесь, это же будет куда большим Всеобщим Благом? Именно тогда я и понял, что наши понимания личного счастья могут разниться. Зачем обременять своей судьбой и так занятого человека? Вот я и взял свою судьбу в собственные руки.  
– То есть, в брак вы вступали уже без крестража и не под действием зелья? – уточнил обвинитель.  
– Без крестража, а зелья никогда и не было, – согласно кивнул головой Гарри с легкой улыбкой на губах.   
– В таком случае, суд не видит причин для признания данных показаний недействительными. Альбус Дамблдор, есть ли что вам сказать в свою защиту? Лорд Малфой-Поттер-Блэк, вы можете покинуть свидетельское место.

– Альбус Вульфрик Брайан Дамблдор, суд учел все ваши прошлые деяния, и намерения, что привели Англию к кризису. Вы не желали зла, и мы готовы это признать. Однако ваши действия едва не привели к краху всего нашего мира. Мы не станем заключать вас в Азкабан. Это не то место, где вы можете осознать всю ошибочность собственных заблуждений. И мы не хотим, что бы те, кто еще верит в ваши идеи, сделали вас своим знаменем. Суд принял такое решение: вас лишат вашей магии, после чего поместят в дом умалишенных. Мы не стали подвергать вас излишне суровому наказанию, поэтому вашу тюрьму можно назвать даже комфортабельной. Там вы проведете весь остаток своей жизни. А чтобы вы не навлекли беды на наш мир, вас лишат речи и способности к написанию. Приговор вынесен, и обжалованию не подлежит!

Пробравшись сквозь толпу к своей семье, которая до сих пор не могла прийти в себя после прозвучавших откровений, Гарри обнял Драко за талию и чмокнул в кончик носа:  
– Любовь моя, ты бы уже отмер, что ли? Я, конечно, понимаю, что у тебя слов столько, что ты не можешь решить, какое первое сказать, но у нас мало времени. И потом, я же все-таки выбрал тебя, а не Австралию, которую мне советовали гоблины, и даже выправили неотслеживаемый портключ. Помнишь мой подарок тебе на свадьбу? Так что я сейчас домой, организовывать праздник и сообщать мальчишкам радостные новости, а ты давай уж, приходи в себя.

Ловко увернувшись от руки Снейпа, который намеревался цапнуть его за ухо, Гарри двинулся к дверям.  
– Поттер, а в честь чего праздник? – Драко не счел нужным понижать голос, в чем немедленно раскаялся, услышав не менее громкий ответ:

– Я получил от целителя твои анализы – ты в положении. Будем выбирать имя нашей дочке!

* * *

Тихо, почти неслышно скрипнула дверь судебного зала, отрезая не только шум и гам, упавшего в обморок на руки отца Драко, схватившегося за голову Снейпа, радостно защебетавшую Нарциссу, беснующегося Дамблдора. Закрытая дверь, к которой Гарри привалился спиной, переводя дух, отрезала и ту, прошлую жизнь, что иногда довлела над ним ночными кошмарами. Теперь впереди его ждали трое шебутных сыновей, еще только ожидаемая дочка, кругосветное путешествие, экзамен на Мастера Артефакторики – та самая жизнь, о которой он мечтал, глядя в зеркало и уговаривая себя, что именно Драко Малфой – счастье всей его жизни, а не неизвестная страна. Что ж, в кои-то веки зеркало не стало лгать, а показало истинную правду.

**К О Н Е Ц**


End file.
